Juramento Inquebrantable
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Sumary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Hermione Granger durante las vacaciones justo después de la muerte de Dumbledore, hubiese desarrollado y vivido una romántica historia de amor con el presunto asesino del anciano director viéndose en secreto, ocultandoselo a sus mejores amigos Ron
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el reto**

**anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y**

**Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Sumary:**

**¿Que hubiera pasado si Hermione Granger durante las vacaciones justo después de la muerte de Dumbledore, hubiese desarrollado y vivido una romántica historia de amor con el presunto asesino del anciano director viéndose en secreto, ocultandoselo a sus mejores amigos Ron y Harry? **

**Pero después de la guerra la vida de la castaña da un cambio radical estando de por medio un juramento inquebrantable. **

**"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling a excepción de la trama.**

**Aviso: las comillas (") son recuerdos. **

**Aviso 2: Narcissa murió durante la batalla a manos de Voldemort. **

**Capítulo Uno**

"Se miraron un largo rato,después de hacer el amor,las blancas sábanas cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos débilmente iluminado por la luz de la mañana. El tenía la mirada en ella,tan tierna y noble para ser mujer de un mortifago convicto acusado de la muerte de el director de Hogwarts, sencillamente era hermosa,y sobre todo la quería no podía negarlo por más que quisiera.

-Debo irme,tengo asuntos que atender-

-Te amo- susurró la castaña conteniendo las lágrimas, el se volvió y la beso con dulzura acariciando su cabello castaño.

El hombre se incorporó vistiendose por cuenta propia así evitar todo rastro de magia en un lugar muggle como ese hogar,la casa de Hermione Granger. Sacó de la túnica una pequeña botellita de cristal de un suave color rosa y se lo entregó a la castaña quien lo miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-No necesito esto Severus.

-Debes tomarlo,un hijo en estos tiempos no es conveniente.

-Pero yo te amo

-Esto no tiene que ver con el amor. Sólo bebelo no me hagas perder la paciencia- siseo el pocionista

Totalmente rendida Hermione destapó la botellita así bebiendo su contenido de un sólo trago. Severus sonrió de medio lado a la castaña acercándose a ella para darle un último beso.

-Cuidate Hermione, hoy es un día crucial. Es el traslado de Potter a la madriguera

-¿Como sabes. ..?

-Solo cuidate y cuida a Potter que no sabe cuidar su propio trasero -

-Lo haré-asintió sonriendo la castaña.

De pronto se levantó y fue donde su baúl donde rebusco un rato entre sus cosas,hasta que finalmente saco dos monedas de oro tendiendole una a Severus quien la miro interrogante

-Cuando quieras verme tocala con tu varita poniendo hora y lugar,es un galeón falso, así estaremos comunicados- explicó la castaña mientras su amado mortifago asentía guardando el galeón"

Al fin todo había terminado, era claro que había muertes que dolían en el alma como la de Fred, Remus, Tonks sin embargo la que más le había dolido era la de Severus Snape, ese hombre por el cual había arriesgado la vida para verlo sólo unos instantes a costa de sus amigos,fingiendo ir por leña o comida que a veces el le proporcionaba,solamente dejaron de verse cuando Ron los abandonó un tiempo, no podía dejar sólo a Harry, pues sospecharia y tampoco podía arriesgarse mucho,el se lo había prohibido.

Si bien su romance se dio de una manera extraña, no se arrepentia de amarlo aunque estuviese muerto. Que angustiante había sido no poder quedarse con el a cuidarlo después de la mordedura de la serpiente, Ron desconociendo todo aquello la había arrastrado hacia el castillo, al ingresar se percataron que Fred estaba muerto, no pudo abandonar a la que consideraba su segunda familia.

Harry había regresado con ellos y al final de todo se había descubierto que Severus había sido inocente todo ese tiempo, voldemort estaba muerto pero no había ningún tipo de rastro de Severus Snape,su cuerpo no estaba, había desaparecido dejando solamente un pequeño charco de sangre.

No pudiendo contenerse más se derrumbó en ese mismo espacio donde había visto por segunda vez al amor de su vida,sabía que su fortaleza de leona podía quebrarse en cualquier momento, las lágrimas caían sobre el viejo y mugriento suelo de madera mezclando sus lágrimas con la sangre de Severus. ¡Maldita Guerra! ,¡maldito Voldemort! .

"-Necesito verte de nuevo, para sentirme bien -sollozaba la castaña agarrandolo por el cuello de la túnica,jalandolo hacia ella para besarle

-Lo siento pequeña pero mientras todo esto siga así, no podemos vernos como quisiera -

La agarró de los hombros con autoridad para besarla desenfrenadamente sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de escaparse juntos y mandar a voldemort y a su guerra por un caño. Sintió la tibieza de sus lágrimas bañar sus mejillas y se las limpió con cuidado acariciando lo suave de su piel

-No llores,necesitarás fortaleza.

-No puedo estar sin ti, entiendelo.

Se separó bruscamente de ella sabiendo que permanecer un rato más equivaldría a no querer dejarla. Ella lo miro suplicante sin embargo el se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Cuidate, y dile al cabezota de Potter que cierre su mente que el señor oscuro esta buscando la mínima oportunidad para matarlo

Le dedicó una intensa mirada antes de girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer ahí mismo dejando sólo la fría brisa de invierno"

Se oían ruidos lejanos tal vez ecos provenientes de otro lado,de momento escucho un débil ruido y una luz inmensa le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par,miro a ambos lados todo era blanco ,las paredes blancas,las sábanas, en una silla dormitando estaba un joven de cabellos negros alborotados,sus anteojos redondos le resbalaban por la nariz y entre sus manos tenía una taza.

-Harry -susurró Hermione desconcertada- ¡Harry!

El joven se sobresalto soltando la taza de té que estrellándose en el piso se hizo añicos. Sin embargo a Harry no le importó se limitó a abrazar a su mejor amiga feliz de verla despierta.

-¿Que hago aquí?

-Que bueno que despertaste, llevabas tres días dormida-

La castaña se alarmó de inmediato, ¿Que demonios hacia dormida tres días cuando debería estar buscando a Severus? ,hizo ademán de levantarse pero el azabache la detuvo sujetandola hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Y Severus? Harry quiero ver a Severus-

La ojimiel estaba desesperada luchando contra el abrazo de Harry quien la retenia, el azabache la miro a los ojos notando que estaban inundados de lágrimas. Conocía la razón exacta de la tristeza de su amiga, amaba a Severus Snape, lo había visto en el pensadero al igual que la inocencia indiscutible de su ex profesor de Pociones.

-Haremos todo lo posible para buscar su cuerpo Hermione-

-¿QUE CUERPO POTTER ?,SEVERUS ESTA VIVO -chillo enojada la castaña sujetando a Harry por el cuello de su camisa con la suplicante.

-Lo buscaré Hermione lo prometo, tranquila-

-Por favor Harry...

Así permanecieron un rato abrazados hasta que nuevamente se quedó dormida,Harry suspiro con pesar. En horas sería el entierro de los caídos de la guerra,entre los cuales estaban muchas personas importantes para el. Dos días después Hermione había sido dada de alta instalándose inmediatamente en Grimauld place para vivir junto a Harry. Kreacher había preparado una deliciosa comida de bienvenida para los salvadores del mundo mágico, que consistía en su famoso pastel de riñones y milanesas, nadie tenía hambre pero para hacer algo además de quedarse callados decidieron almorzar.

-¿Hay noticias?

-Aún no, ahora los aurores están cazando mortifagos. Hice lo que me pediste, entregue mis recuerdos al ministerio omitiendo tu relación con el por supuesto- dijo el azabache mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo.

-Gracias Harry, ¿Que pasó con los Malfoy? -

Harry suspiro

-Lucius Malfoy esta en azkaban al igual que Draco y pues Narcissa esta muerta- esto último lo dijo con tono triste imaginandose el estado de ánimo de Malfoy al perder a su madre.

-Eso es terrible

-Hermione- Harry tomó las manos de su mejor amiga- quiero ayudar a Draco a salir de Azkaban, tengo una deuda con Narcissa. Testificare a su favor

-Cuenta con mi apoyo Harry


	2. El Reo

**Disclaimer : Nada me pertenece a excepción de la trama ,todo pertenece a la maravillosa J. . **

**-Capítulo 2: El Reo-**

Todo era peste,era el lugar más horrible en el que había estado en toda su existencia, todo olía a estiércol, sinceramente el mismo se consideraba una bazofia en esos momentos su ropa estaba sucia,apestaba a perro muerto, su barba considerablemente había crecido al igual que su cabello rubio teñido de mugre y sociedad, no quedaba nada del hombre intachable y respetado por la sociedad mágica que alguna vez fue.

Narcissa estaba muerta por su culpa y una parte había muerto con ella, no sentía deseos de vivir y lo más doloroso era que no había cumplido el máximo deseo de su difunta esposa: Ser felices siempre y cuidar de Draco al cual había arrastrado a creer y obedecer al pie de la letra sus estúpidas creencias clasistas que ahora los tenía en prisión.

Con Draco había hablado en una ocasión y afortunadamente estaba recibiendo defensa para abandonar azkaban pero las oportunidades de salir de su hijo eran iguales tenía el 50% de probabilidades tanto de salir como de quedarse privado de su libertad de por vida.

La situación de Lucius era más crítica pues nadie había querido agarrar su defensa. Sus antiguos amigos habían desertado en ayudarlo temiendo quedar mal parados y enlodar su apellido defendiendo a un mortifago, lo único que le quedaba era espesar su destino y morir en azkaban y así poder reunirse con Narcissa.

Un hombre encapuchado se acercó a su celda, era un guardian de azkaban miro a Lucius , se inclino y empujó un plato con lo que parecía una masa grisasea que no era para nada antojable ,últimamente lucius medio comía y bebía agua ,eso le estaba pasando factura, su cuerpo había adelgazado considerablemente, miro con superioridad al guardia y siguió en su rincón.

-Cometelo maldito mortifago que no volverás a comer nada mejor en toda tu vida- se burló el hombre.

Lucius aporreo su cabeza contra la pared, estaba harto de ese lugar ,era verdadero un infierno.

Una joven miraba el atardecer desde su ventana, otra vez pensaba en el hombre que ama,habían pasado casi tres meses desde la guerra donde por fin el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos había caído llevándose vidas inocentes posiblemente entre ellas la del amor de su vida, Severus Snape.

Miro la hora en el reloj de pared eran las seis de la tarde, Harry no tardaría en llegar,esperaba con ansias escuchar noticias relevantes para poder calmar su dolor, quería saber si estaba vivo, bien o tal vez muerto. A contra de su voluntad le salieron las lágrimas, le quemaba en lo más profundo de su alma no saber nada,parecía de un momento a otro perdería la cordura pero no descansaria hasta encontrarlo gastando todos los medios posibles por saber de el y verlo aunque sea un mísero instante.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro,era Harry visiblemente cansado, con ojeras y con la mirada triste al igual que su amiga

-¿Llorando otra vez? -pregunto el moreno limpiando las lágrimas de la castaña quien lo abrazo con fuerza como temiendo perderlo también a el

-Ya me canse de llorar Harry. -sollozo la joven ,el ojiverde beso su frente con cariño

-Pronto se acabará todo esto lo prometo-

-¡No se porque le hice caso Harry! Si no hubiera bebido esa poción ahora tendría un hijo suyo en mis brazos-

-Hermione eso hubiera delatado su traición a voldemort. El pensó en todo y quería protegerte.

-Lo se Harry

Hermione suspiro derrotada dejandose caer en su silla ,Harry la imitó sentándose frente a ella.

-No quiero creer que en verdad esta muerto

-Te prometí buscarlo, eso hago Hermione. Todo el cuerpo de aurores esta en su búsqueda. Kingsley esta personalmente haciendo todo para encontrarlo.

-Gracias-

Cuando su mejor amiga estuvo más tranquila se pusieron a platicar cosas de importancia, por la mañana tendrían la audiencia de Draco Malfoy para presentar su defensa de hecho tuvieron que hacer bastantes visitas al ex mortifago para interrogarlo y preparar una estrategia. Según Hermione tenían muchas probabilidades de liberarlo pronto lo cual alegro mucho al Elegido.

En un lugar muy lejano una mujer morena mojaba un pañuelo blanco entre un balde de agua fría, sus manos eran blancas como la nieve,el cabello lacio caía sobre su espalda y los ojos eran negros como la noche,su rostro si bien era hermoso estaba envejecido y cansado.

Remojo otra vez la tela posandola en la frente de un hombre de cabellos largos y nariz prominente ,la piel estaba pálida con un tono verdoso debido al veneno de la víbora. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, tenía las heridas vendadas y aparentemente curadas sin embargo la fiebre no cedía ni tampoco despertaba.

-¿Tardará en curarse, madre? -Preguntó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación era una muchacha como de 19 años de idénticos cabellos negros y ojos azules quien llevaba un avanzado embarazo de unos seis meses de gestación.

La mujer la miro indiferente y siguió con su tarea

-¿porque no lo llevas donde pertenece? -siguió la muchacha molesta.

-Prometí protegerlo y eso hago. Sin mí ayuda podría morir, necesito recitar el contra hechizo cada media hora para que salga de la dimensión en donde esta,también necesita mi sangre a derramado mucha y soy su único familiar vivo que le queda- finalizó la mujer-asi que te sugiero te mantengas al margen.

-No me gusta como te debilitas dándole tu sangre. Déjalo a su suerte madre

-No, Deborah . Es mi sobrino,mi deber es salvarlo y hacer todo para que despierte y pueda regresar con los suyos- replicó Edith Prince

-Entonces llevalo con los suyos, aquí estorba.

-No, te reconozco hija,te has vuelto fría e indiferente . Es mi sobrino, no puedo dejarlo morir ,en San Mungo moriría el necesita de las contra maldiciones y mi sangre para sanarse. Ahora vete que sólo me distraes, Severus necesita silencio total.

Deborah se marchó ofendida,desde que madre había rescatado a su primo de la muerte le había dejado de ponerle atención . A la joven le había ido mal, se había relacionado con un muggle que al enterarse de su embarazo la había desechado como trapo viejo desde eso la pequeña Deborah se había vuelto soberbia.

****un juramento inquebrantable donde dos magos juran una serie de cosas sellandolo con la varita de un tercero en caso de no cumplirse, el jura paga con su vida.**

**-no se desesperen falta poco para saber quienes harán tal juramento. **


	3. Edith

**Antes que nada estoy feliz por la respuesta de esta historia, espero les siga gustando porque dará un giro diferente. **

**Recuerden las comillas son recuerdos o sueños (será indicado) . **

**Capítulo 3**

"Caminaba por un oscuro callejón donde no había más alma viva que la suya, todo despedía un nauseabundo olor a basura y a ratas , parecía un lugar extraño para ella misma,odiaba la oscuridad más bien le temía, un gato paso cerrandole el paso antes de saltar a los botes de basura , pero un sonido agudo la hizo despertar la curiosidad y acercarse.

Conforme iba avanzando el ruido se volvía más intenso, sin embargo seguía sin poder ver con claridad la luz de luna, apenas pudo vislumbrar un pequeño bulto que yacía en el mugriento suelo,no tardó en percatarse que se trataba de un bebé, sintió una oleada de ternura enorme lo tomó entre brazos, era pequeño de piel blanca con escaso cabello castaño era lo más hermoso que había tenido entre sus brazos tal vez se debía al desesperado deseo de convertirse en mamá , pero luego todo se volvió negro la criatura se revolvió entre las mantas, al abrir los ojos la castaña casi lo suelta tenía las pupilas rojas y de sus tiernos labios brotaron dos largos colmillos sonriendo y soltando una carcajada,no pudiendo más soltó un grito de miedo, soltó al monstruo y corrió o trato de hacerlo pues parecía no poder avanzar, miro hacia atrás, se aterró aún más el bebé estaba alargandose deslizándose para alcanzarla y tal como había pasado en el valle de godric de la piel de ese bebé diabólico salió la enorme serpiente de voldemort deslizándose peligrosamente a ella en el instante que creyó salir por fin del callejón tropezó cayendo de bruces ,soltó un grito desgarrador cuando Naginni saltó hacia ella lista para el ataque lo único que logró hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos "

Hermione Granger despertó sudorosa totalmente, aterrada. Se llevó las manos al rostro,había tenido otra pesadilla ya llevaba tres noches con eso y nuevamente había sucumbido al llanto. Suponía ese mal sueño era por su Severus, la impotencia por no saber de el la tenía así de mal,pensando en el a cada instante, mirando el galeón falso esperando cambiará de fecha y poder verse pero nada de eso ocurría en cambio cada día que pasaba estaba más deprimida y su aspecto desmejoraba considerablemente.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, era Harry en pijama con el cabello más despeinado de lo habitual con la cara de preocupación, se sentó junto a Hermione y le dio un abrazo protector como el de un hermano.

-Estás bien, escuche gritos¿otra pesadilla? -cuestionó Harry, su amiga asintió aferrandosele mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda

-Quedate a mi lado tengo miedo -pidió Hermione

-De acuerdo, sólo limpia esas lágrimas -

-Soñé con Nagini , fue horrible

-Conseguiré una poción para dormir sin soñar, ahora descansa tenemos tres horas para dormir bien.-

-¿Crees que venga Ron? -

-No lo se Hermione, recuerda que Ron odia a Malfoy ,así que no podemos fiarnos si vendrá.

-¿Y que pasó con Ginny? Creí que después de todo esto estarían juntos.-

-Pues ya vez que no fue así,también creía que Ron te gustaba pero me equivoque- resopló con tristeza.

El azabache acomodo unas mantas sobre el sofá para poder descansar junto a su amiga cuidando sus sueños. Platicaron un lapso corto hasta que el sueño les venció, por la mañana tendrían la audiencia de Malfoy y habría que madrugar .

En una habitación oscura iluminada por una débil antorcha, una mujer descansaba tomando algunas pociones rehabilitantes sentada en el borde de su cama,mientras permanecía observando a su sobrino tranquilo con las heridas recientemente curadas y vendadas . Se acercó a Severus Snape acariciando su frente le dio un beso

-Me recuerdas a ella. Eres fuerte, tienes que recuperarte pronto- sonrió la mujer acariciando el cabello de Snape.

Edith Prince agarró un álbum de fotos mágico, de la mesita de noche . Al abrirlo sintió como su corazón se encogía ,ahí estaba su hermana mayor con su vestido negro muy delgada no mayor a 16 años ,su expresión era serena pero feliz,de su mano estaba ella misma un poco más pequeña,de no ser así parecían gemelas.

-Ahí eras feliz,no te habías enamorado del patán que arruinó tu existencia. -se lamentó Edith.

Edith Prince era la hija menor de Eloíse y Gaspard Prince, era todo lo contrario a su hermana Eileen, ella en su juventud era aventurera y muy alocada,gustaba de tener aventuras románticas tanto con hombres como con mujeres, con el paso del tiempo fue desarrollando un maravilloso talento para las pociones curativas y artes oscuras, había sido educada e instruida en Durmstrang contrario a Eileen que fue a Hogwarts. Pero un día de esos de tanta locura, conoció un hombre mucho mayor que ella del cual se enamoró perdidamente. Edith se había entregado a el después de un par de copas, pero el si bien no era malo era muy desesperante, prefería pasar el tiempo con sus locos animales dejándola de lado y sin más después de varias sesiones de sexo desenfrenado la relación fue dada por terminada por ambos dejando como consecuencia un embarazo no planeado,algo que sin duda cambio la vida de Edith poniendo freno a su vida de libertinaje y promiscuidad,sin embargo nunca le dijo nada al padre de su hija que a pesar de ser viejo era demasiado irresponsable para hacer una pausa en su vida y percatarse que tendría una hija así que omitió ese detalle. Y nació Deborah,o Debbie como la llamaba de cariño con su cabellera negra igual a la suya, pero por desgracia o por fortuna había heredado los hermosos ojos azules y penetrantes de su padre. Y cuando su inquieta hija la miraba parecía sentir nuevamente la cálida mirada del amor de su vida.

Curiosamente él había dado el aviso que Severus estaba en la casa de los gritos y apenas vio la forma de su patronus confirmó sus sospechas, no había cambiado en absoluto.

-¿Como esta el mestizo? ¿Se le abrieron las heridas de nuevo? -preguntó Debbie con los brazos cruzados mirando con recelo a Severus.

-Así es. Te pido no te expreses así de él- pidió Esther- salgamos

Salieron de la habitación rumbo a una sala de estar amplia con toques medievales, la bruja agitó su varita convocando dos tazas de té ,sentándose frente a su hija.

-El tuvo un padre...-soltó Deborah molesta refiriéndose a Severus

-Tu también lo tienes. Y para lo que sirvió ese apestoso muggle que mató a mi hermana y destrozó la vida a Severus. Curioso, repetiste la misma historia que Eileen te enamoraste de un muggle-

-Y tu de un hombre que no te amó-

Se miraron en silencio, así era deborah a veces cruel con su madre,sin embargo Esther no comentó nada, levantó la vista a su reloj de pared eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

-Le diré a Woni que prepare el desayuno, mi nieto debe nacer sano-zanjó la pelinegra.

-Por favor dime quien es mi padre.

-Eso no tiene sentido.-

-Quiero conocerlo- insistió Deborah

-No arriesgare tu embarazo,cuando nazca tu hijo yo misma te llevaré a verlo.-

-¿Lo prometes? -el rostro de la joven se iluminó

-Lo prometo.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par,miro hacia la ventana donde los rayos del sol se colaban débilmente, miro al sofá donde Harry debería estar estaba vacío, supuso ya estaba despierto,lo que hizo fue levantarse para meterse al baño y darse una breve ducha matutina. Al levantarse el azabache salía de la ducha completamente vestido con una impecable túnica negra.

-Buenos días Herms,se hace tarde la audiencia es a las nueve -

\- Lo se Harry, en un momento salgo-

La castaña se arregló con un elegante traje sastre de color verde botella que le sentaba muy bien, se maquillo levemente y se hizo un elegante moño alto. Estaba preparada por difícil de creer para defender a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando bajo las escaleras su amigo Harry estaba desayunando café con pan

-¿Desayuno?

-Sólo café, gracias. No será fácil pero ganaremos, ojala Malfoy sea agradecido-

Harry sonrió débilmente sin responder

-Por lo visto Ron no vino- observó Hermione

-No hace falta, nosotros podemos- susurró el azabache besando la mano de su amiga.

Pasaron varios minutos, en una fría celda un joven rubio estaba dando vueltas como un condenado. No sabía que horas eran,sólo que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche pensando en su juicio,tenía las esperanzas puestas en la defensa otorgada por Granger y el testimonio de Potter. Llevaba puesto una túnica azul marino con corbata negra proporcionada por Potter previamente ,aún así su aspecto era deprimente, estaba flacucho y el pelo estaba crecido.

-¡Draco Malfoy! Mariconcito albino, Llegó la hora- anunció un guardia golpeando la reja para llamar su atención.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada asesina,cuando se acercó a la puerta, el guardia lo reviso de pies a cabeza para luego esposarlo de pies y manos.

-Aquí creo el maricon es otro- dijo el joven con voz ronca ganándose un jalón de pelo de parte del guardia.

Caminaron por los pasillos cuando al pasar por una celda una mano blanquecina sobresalió jalando parte de la ropa de Draco.

-Draco,Hijo,sacame de aquí-

Estuvieron cara a cara. El Malfoy menor se escandalizó al ver el estado tan crítico en el que se encontraba Lucius,si el estaba delgado su padre era puro esqueleto.

-Lo haré padre tenlo por seguro. Te lo juró


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso : comillas son recuerdos

Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling a excepción de la loca historia

Juramento inquebrantable

Mientras Harry terminaba de repasar los últimos detalles en la biblioteca, Hermione subió a la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Black que ocupaba como suya, tomo su bolsillo de cuentas y revisó su contenido no quería faltase nada para el juicio de Malfoy. De momento recordó algo y apuntó con su varita al interior del bolso.

Una recorte de periódico viejo fue a parar a sus delgadas manos ,en el estaba un hombre de cabellos grasientos mirando con el ceño fruncido a la castaña, era la única manera de sentirlo cerca ,entonces recordó la primera vez que lo vio después de la muerte del director.

"

La muerte del profesor Dumbledore la tenía deprimida no quería moverse de su cama y sobre todas las cosas pensaba que sería de Severus Snape, ¿Porque su profesor de pociones les había visto la cara a todos? . Suspiro resignada después de todo Harry siempre había tenido razón Snape era un traidor, y eso que ella siempre había dado la cara por su profesor defendiendolo de las constantes críticas de Harry y Ron, pero Hermione tras todo eso guardaba celosamente un profundo sentimiento por ese enigmático hombre, desde hace un año más o menos no lo veía como un profesor más sino como un hombre con el que fantaseaba estar en todos los aspectos.

Miro con recelo por la ventana le había parecido ver una sombra moviéndose entre los arbustos, aterrada se volteó del lado opuesto de la cama dándole la espalda a la ventana ocultando su rostro bajo la almohada cuando una siseante voz le hizo pegar un brinco

-Buenas noches señorita Granger

De pie junto a su cama estaba la imponente figura de Severus Snape con la frialdad acostumbrada en sus ojos negros, su gesto aunque serio detonaba preocupación, la castaña no lograba ocultar su medio y nerviosismo, estaba sola en su habitación con un mortifago asesino. Se contemplaron un breve instante antes que el pocionista rodará los ojos

-¿Que hace usted aquí? A...acaso vino a matarme- dijo Hermione con el temor en la voz.

El hombre siguió mirándola fijamente alzando una ceja para luego soltar una amarga carcajada haciendo sobresaltar más a la joven .

-Vine a decirle un par de cosas que le serán claves para la misión que tendrá con Potter-

Fue entonces que la castaña se puso en pie y soltó todo el coraje que la carcomia por dentro, tenía ganas de estrangular al profesor con sus propias manos ,así que sin darse cuenta agarró el cuello de la camisa sorprendiendo al hombre

-¿Pero que..?

-¿Como pudo profesor? ¡Yo confíe en usted todo este tiempo! Me atreví a defenderlo de cualquier comentario hiriente de mis amigos- Hermione miraba con profunda tristeza a su mentor e inevitablemente las lágrimas terminaron por salir.

Severus Snape en otras circunstancias hubiera empujado a la Gryffindor pero en cierta forma le extrañaba la manera en que lloraba ésta era como si en verdad le doliera todo lo acontecido hace unos días con el fallecimiento del anciano director pero sus lágrimas parecían de reproche y su tono de voz era de total decepción

-Suelteme Granger, no me obligue a utilizar otro tipo de métodos para que lo haga -susurro peligrosamente el mortifago pero la joven lejos de escucharlo estaba llorando a lágrima viva mirando sus ojos

-Soy tan tonta. ..

-¡Si lo es! , ahora escuchame pequeña mocosa - el hombre la tomo por los hombros acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro quedando nariz con nariz-

-¡NO!, ¡ESCUCHEME USTED A MI! YO SIEMPRE SOY LA TONTA ,¿COMO PUDE ENAMORARME DE UN HOMBRE TAN MALO COMO USTED ?-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Severus tenía los ojos como platos, era un hecho había escuchado mal . Granger no podía amarlo,a él no, no podia corresponderle ...

-¿Que ha dicho? -dijo de pronto el pelinegro mirando a Hermione de pronto con los ojos ligeramente abiertos de la impresión, sin embargo la joven lo miro a los ojos sin bajar la guardia

-Estoy enamorada de usted, pero eso no importa ya, es usted un asesino- susurro con firmeza la ojimiel

Entonces el imponente hombre se perdió, por un breve instante se olvidó de su condición de mortífago y doble espia,tomando de las manos con rudeza acercó a Hermione a su rostro quedando nuevamente cara a cara

-¡Repitalo! - ordenó el mortifago

-Lo amo profesor Snape -

Olvidando su coraje y tristeza la castaña se colgó en brazos de su profesor dándole un suave beso deseado por ambos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las hábiles manos del profesor deslizaron la pequeña bata de dormir azul de Hermione mostrandola tal cual era dejándole así admirar su belleza natural. La castaña se dejó acariciar por el enemigo declarado, sin protestar se entregó esa noche a Severus Snape totalmente enamorada valiendole un comino que estaban en bandos opuestos, que tal vez quisiera matarla o sacarle información del paradero de harry, sin embargo eso no sucedió, el hombre se limitó a acariciar el cabello de la leona mientras está se abrazaba a su pecho.

-Granger, sólo se decirle que las cosas no son como parecen. Le pido confíe en mi, estaré en contacto con usted- "

Una lágrima cayó sobre aquel recorte de periódico, Hermione lo guardo celosamente en su bolsillo de cuentas como un tesoro, realmente no tenía nada de el sólo sus recuerdos, los besos grabados y las noches de pasión al lado del hombre de su vida, tal ves no hubo un te amo pero poco importaba porque cuando estaba en sus brazos se sentía la mujer más amada del mundo.

-Hermione, ¡vámonos ya es hora!-grito Harry devolviendola a la realidad, la castaña limpio sus lágrimas y tomó su bolso

-Ya voy

La sala del tribunal estaba repleta cuando Draco Malfoy fue ingresado atado de pies y manos hasta ser guiado en el centro de la sala por un guardia. Harry y Hermione se encontraban a un costado en la parte de defensa, hicieron contacto visual y le sonrieron dándole ánimo,de pronto llegaron Neville Longbotom, Luna Lovegood con un pequeño vientre de embarazo quien parecía cansada y muy nerviosa lo dejó sorprendido a sus amigos sin embargo decidieron no comentar nada al respecto .

Kingsley tomo su lugar como juez y ministro a la vez lo que dejó a Harry más tranquilo pero no por eso se confiarian del resultado final. Hermione miro a su alrededor viendo como algunos señalaban con el dedo al rubio Malfoy burlándose.

-Bien demos inicio a la audiencia del señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, los cargos son tortura hacia hijos de muggles, intento de asesinato hacia la persona de Albus Dumbledore entre otros- leyó Kingsley mirando al rubio quien mantenía su rostro sin expresión

-En la defensa del acusado esta presente la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, de pie por favor- La castaña se puso en pie.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Como responde al cargo de intento de asesinato hacia Albus Dumbledore? -siseo el abogado del ministerio un hombre delgado de piel clara.

-Culpable,pero..-respondió el rubio, Luna se tapó la cara con las manos

-Ven aquí no hay nada que hacer,este mortifago lo confiesa- se burló el hombre,Harry miro a Hermione nervioso.

-¡Objeción señor juez! , pido la palabra - se puso en pie Hermione mirando a Kingsley quien asintió

-Adelante señorita Granger

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Puede explicar el motivo del intento de homicidio al profesor Albus Dumbledore? -cuestionó Hermione a Draco ,enseguida se oyeron murmullos en la multitud inconformes con la pregunta de la joven

-El señor tenebroso me encomendó la tarea de asesinarlo, amenazando con matar a mis padres sino obedecia. No cumplí de todas formas mis padres pagaron igual- Hermione lo miro a los ojos y asintió

-Lo acusan de torturar muggles, ¿Que tiene que decir a todo esto? -

-Nunca hice tal cosa-

-¿Señorita Granger, tiene algún testigo que presentar ? -Preguntó el ministro

-Yo. ..Harry James Potter -se adelantó el azabache

El elegido se puso en pie y fue directo al estrado para dar su testimonio, Hermione suspiro nerviosa pero simuló muy bien frunciendo el ceño. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta Luna y Neville estaban a su lado,el segundo parecia enojado por alguna razón.

-Bien señor Potter, ¿Que tiene que decirnos? -

-Vengo a declarar que Draco Malfoy tuvo la oportunidad de entregarnos en su mansión cuando los carroñeros nos tuvieron en su poder sin embargo fingió no conocernos-

-¿Algo más que agregar? , en verdad no entiendo como quieren defender a un mortifago- Soltó el hombre,Draco lo miro con odio.

-También quiero agregar que lo que declaró el acusado es verdad, el intento de homicidio hacia Albus Dumbledore fue forzado por Voldemort, yo mismo vi como bajaba la guardia delante del profesor cuando pudo haberlo matado, también confesó ser amenazado por voldemort con asesinarlo junto con sus padres, yo mismo actuaría de la misma manera si se hubiese dado el caso-

-Tiene algo que pruebe lo que dice- insistió el mago

-Tengo mis recuerdos. .. y la varita de Draco Malfoy, puede revisar los hechizos realizados-

Harry fue donde Kingsley para entregar ambas cosas y sirvieran en la liberación de Malfoy, eran cartas fuertes si eso no servía estaban totalmente perdidos o bien Draco lo estaba.

-Bien denos 20 minutos, tomen un breve descanso y luego volveremos a reunirnos- dijo Kingsley

Hermione hizo un gesto afirmativo a Draco para mantenerlo tranquilo antes de salir de la sala acompañada de Harry, Neville y Luna,esta última quedó un rato de pie mirando al rubio con tristeza

-Vamos Luna- dijo Harry tomandola del brazo

Los chicos salieron a una pequeña cafetería donde pidieron café para todos, y la gran incógnita era el gran vientre de Luna pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar quien era el padre de su futuro hijo.

-No creí que vengan- dijo Harry mirando a Luna y Neville.

-Vine a declarar, en Hogwarts Malfoy nunca hizo daño a nadie, de hecho se mostraba aislado de la realidad. No era el mortifago en potencia que antes creímos- respondió Neville dando un sorbo a su café.

-Eso lo sabemos por eso acepte defenderlo-

-Si,Lucius Malfoy es harina de otro costal, por cierto ¿Donde esta Ron?

-Se arrepintió a último momento decidió no ayudarnos.

-Es su decisión Harry, no podías obligarlo

Luna quien siempre hablaba permaneció callada escuchando a sus amigos conversar, su mente no dejaba de pensar en que de ese juicio dependía el futuro de su bebé y también el de ella.

-Creo, es hora- dijo Harry mirando su reloj de oro

Los chicos se levantaron, pero Hermione decidió esperar a Luna

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré Hermione, ¿Pero tú?-

-Eso espero

Luna lo sabía todo sin haberle dicho nada,amaba esa cualidad en su amiga, sólo la abrazo dejándose guiar a la sala de juicio. Cuando todos hubieron tomado su lugar,el ministro carraspeo haciéndose notar.

-Se a revisado los objetos proporcionados por el señor Potter y se a tomado un veredicto final, Draco Malfoy Black es declarado inocente de todos los cargos, teniendo como única obligación estudiar la carrera de auror para reparar el daño a la sociedad, ¡liberenlo!-

Los amigos se abrazaron contentos de su triunfo, y la cara del rubio había tomado vida pero lo más inesperado fue ver a Luna llorar de alegría e ir corriendo a abrazar y besar a Draco Malfoy quien inesperadamente reaccionó de la misma manera besando con desesperación a la rubia, acariciando brevemente su vientre dejando a todos con los ojos como platos en especial a Neville que si bien la noticia del embarazo de Luna le había caído mal ahora sin duda sabía quien era el padre.

Severus Snape permanecía inmóvil, habían pasado tres meses más sin saber de el pero tampoco daba señales de despertar pronto, su cabello había crecido considerablemente llegando casi hasta los codos, su respiración era normal. Una ojiazul lo miraba dormitar mientras sostenía a su pequeño bebé recién nacido en los brazos, no odiaba a Severus sólo quería verlo despertar y hablar con el, sí bien era su primo Deborah había desarrollado sentimientos por el hombre que permanecía postrado en la cama desde hacía seis meses, estaba enamorada de Severus Snape sin conocerlo sin siquiera haber cruzado una palabra con el. Miró a ambos lados percatandose que su madre no la viese y se inclinó besando los labios de su primo.

-Despierta Severus-

La joven depósito en un moisés a su bebé que recién había nacido dos días atrás, no le había pensado un nombre pero pronto lo haría. Ese pequeño ser era todo para ella y necesitaba de un padre, y Severus parecía necesitar una familia y a partir de ahora ellos lo serían.

-Hermione. .-

La pelinegra se emocionó, fue donde el pero no había despertado sin embargo parecía tener un sueño o una visión, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro desesperado

-Her..Hermione-

Deborah tomó una de las pociones curativas que su madre daba al hombre cuando parecía inquieto y echo dos gotas en los labios del hombre,Severus pareció relajarse y siguió durmiendo tranquilo pero a Deborah le había quedado una duda ¿Quien era esa Hermione en la vida de Severus? ¿Tal vez su mujer? ,Deborah bufo furiosa, no podía permitir que la tal Hermione interfiera en sus planes. En ese instante las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes dejando ver a Edith Prince con el cansancio dibujado en el rostro.

-Madre

-¿Paso algo?

-Severus tuvo una pesadilla- explicó Deborah fingiendo indiferencia

-¿Hablo?

-No- mintió la ojiazul,Edith suspiro triste

-Eso es malo hija, ya han pasado seis meses ya debería dar señales de hablar. Ojalá pronto lo haga, ni siquiera se sí tiene amigos o familia se muy poco de el, sólo que fue mortifago.

-Ni modos madre hiciste lo que pudiste-

Después de todo lo del juicio Draco se había vuelto muy amigo de Harry y Hermione y casi cada semana cenaban juntos ya sea en Grimauld place o en la mansión Malfoy. Luna vivía con el, estaba a días de dar a luz por eso Harry y Hermione habían decidido visitarlos a la mansión.

Draco estaba muy preocupado mientras cenaban no participó en la reunión, había visitado a Lucius y cada día estaba más enfermo y desnutrido, no quería verlo morir tras las rejas ya había perdido a su madre no quería perderlo a él también.

-Luna estás enorme, cuanto tiempo te falta- cuestionó Harry

-En unos días el bebé estará con nosotros-

-¿Ya saben el sexo? -Intervino Hermione

-No, queremos sea sorpresa. ¿Verdad Draco?

-Como digas querida, Potter quisiera hablar con ustedes, ¿Nos disculpas Luna? .Vamos a mi despacho

Harry intercambio una sombría mirada con su amiga antes de seguir al rubio. Al entrar Draco sirvió vino para los tres

-¿Pasa algo Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione

-Es mi padre, esta muy enfermo. Necesito que me ayuden a sacarlo-

-El caso de tu padre es muy diferente al tuyo, el es. ..-

-Se lo que es Granger, pero es mi padre. Quiero pase sus últimos días libre, quiero conozca a mi hijo, que vea casarme- Draco se dejó caer agarrando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Debes entender que si te ayudamos corremos el riesgo de perder-

-Ayudenme, nadie quiere llevar su caso-

Hermione miro a Harry insegura

-Te ayudaremos -

-¿Lo prometes? -insistió Drago

-Tengo palabra Malfoy-

-No es suficiente Hermione, necesito en verdad cumplas, ¡juralo! Haz el juramento inquebrantable- pidió Draco desesperado

-Eso no es necesario, Hermione tiene palabra- se levantó Harry furioso encarando a su amigo,la castaña tomó el brazo de su amigo.

-Lo haré, Harry necesitaremos tu varita-

Draco sonrió aliviado y le ofreció su mano a Hermione quien sin titubear tomó apretando suavemente y mirándose frente a frente

-juras hacerte cargo de la defensa de Lucius Malfoy-

-Juro-

Una lazo unió mágicamente las manos de Draco y Hermione, la castaña permanecía sería

-¿Juras por todos los medios haciendo lo que sea necesario hasta jugar sucio para liberarlo? -esta vez hablo Draco, Hermione lo miro asustada pero no retiró su mano

-De ser necesario, ¿Juras protegerlo siempre ?-

Eso resultó una petición extraña, Lucius Malfoy jamás necesitaría de ella nada

-Juro

Un último lazo salió de la varita de Harry sellando así el juramento inquebrantable, ese día Hermione en lugar de sentirse mal se sentía motivada por alguna razón, sin saber que ese juramento cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Hermione, dime algo ¿Porque aceptaste? -cuestionó Harry durante la cena ,la castaña suspiro triste hace mucho no era feliz,sin el.

-Porque Draco merece ver a su padre y convivir con el, sí supiera donde esta Severus o si esta vivo llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias para estar con él, eso incluye jugar sucio-

Harry se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amiga pero la entendía a la perfección sufría por no saber de Snape, no recordaba cuantas noches había cruzado por su recámara y la había escuchado llorar.

-Te entiendo- el azabache tomó la mano de su amiga depositando un beso en ella.

**Espero les haya gustado y espero no decepcionarlos con lo que viene después. ..

¿Reviews? ?


	5. Esperanza

Disclaimer:Todo es de nuestra Reina Rowling a excepción de esta trama.

Pd. Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz

Capítulo 5: Esperanzas

Y pensar que hace unos meses sus expectativas eran completamente diferente, ahora aparte de tomar las clases extras en la academia de leyes mágicas donde por defender de una manera extraordinaria a Draco el ministro habia dado solo seis meses para estar titulada en derecho mágico dandole asi una ventaja tomando solo dos materias para graduarse.

Esa mañana sin embargo estaba preparándose fisica y psicológicamente para visitar a Lucius Malfoy y empezar con una defensa no tan facil como la de Draco, suspiró cansada y triste desde que la batalla habia dado fin no conocia mas sentimiento que ese y Harry compartia ese mismo sentir extrañaba mucho a Remus, Tonks y al inolvidable Fred a veces Hermione habia descubierto a su amigo mirando una fotografía de Ginny con cierta nostalgia pero la castaña decidia no comentar nada al respecto asi como tampoco a ella le gustaba recordar que su Severus estaba desaparecido mejor decidia pensar que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo, sin embargo con Harry era el unico en el que verdaderamente podia confiar, ambos se complementaban bien eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

También pensaba en sus padres estaban en Australia aún con la memoria ya recuperada pero no se atrevia a ir por ellos aún, necesitaba buscar a Severus y tal vez formalizar una relación con el y presentarselos a sus padres a los cuales extrañaba mucho pero tampoco queria que la vieran deprimida.

Cuando bajó a la cocina a tomar el desayuno antes de visitar a Malfoy encontró a Harry discutiendo con Ginny, la pelirroja apenas la miro brevemente para seguir hablando con Harry.

-Buenos dias - la cortó Hermione

-Buenos dias Herms - saludo el azabache

-Hola Hermione, perdóna ¿podías dejarnos solos?, estamos hablando -dijo Ginny moviendo su larga cabellera rojiza, la castaña se extrañó de la rara actitud que tenía su amiga para con ella.

-Ella se queda Ginny, por el contrario pedire que te retires si sigues con esa actitud -dijo Harry enojado sin embargo la pelirroja se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios.

-No Harry de verdad es mejor que me vaya -susurró la castaña

-Te quedas,desayuna tienes que ir a.. . Ginny de todas formas ya se va

Ginny hizo una mueca y miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido

-No me gusta Harry, de verdad. Ron también esta molesto, nosotros te necesitamos yo mas que nadie sabes que te amo - susurro Ginny

-Adios Ginny, mi respuesta es la misma. Si tu actitud es la misma no tenemos nada que hacer.

Sin mirarlos Ginny cruzó el umbral mirando a Harry sobre los hombros para luego desaparecer metiéndose a las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

El azabache se sirvio cafe y pan mirando de reojo a su amiga que parecía confusa

-¿Que acaba de pasar aqui Harry ?-

-Nada

-¿Como que nada? Ginny esta rara conmigo y a ti pareció como si te dará un ultimátum-

Hermione miro a su amigo a los ojos quien suspiró derrotado

-Ginny esta molesta porque vivimos juntos piensan que entre nosotros hay algo. Y pues ya te imaginarás como esta Ron -

-Eso es una ridiculez Harry, ¡eres como mi hermano!

-Eso mismo le dije pero no entiende, además tu me necesitas más. Te prometí buscar a Snape y lo hago todos los días, quiero verte feliz Hermione-

-Gracias Harry pero tu y Ginny se aman. Me temo que estoy ocupando su lugar en esa casa-

-Eso mismo me dijo ella pero no Hermione no pienso compartir mi vida con alguien que actúe de esa forma y fin de la discusión- agregó Harry al notar que Hermione abría la boca para replicar.

Pasaron desayunando sin volver a tocar el tema, al terminar Harry se dirigio a la academia de Aurores y Hermione en Azkaban .

El viaje no fue nada agradable, fue en una pequeña barca donde guiaban a los visitantes de los presos, pero a pesar que los dementores ya no estaban el lugar daba un aspecto siniestro sin embargo ya se le habia hecho costumbre visitar la prisión de los magos primero por Draco y ahora por Lucius.

Al bajar sintio cierto escalofrío, odiaba el lugar. Si bien Draco habia dicho que su padre se encontraba muy mal la castaña seguro imaginaba la razón.

Llegó hasta un escritorio destartalado donde un guardia la recibió le entregó su identificación de visitante y la dejo pasar.

Se adelantó hasta una sala de aspecto tétrico y esperó al guardia en turno, asi que tomó asiento para releer el caso de Lucius, de cierto modo seria difícil sacar a un mortifago que una vez intento asesinarla junto con sus cinco amigos en el ministerio de magia y de que era un mortifago por convicción desde edad muy temprana.

-¿A quien viene a visitar ?-preguntó un mago rechoncho acomodando sus gafas encaminandose hacia Hermione con un portapapeles entre las manos, el hombre tenia un gaffete con su nombre, Tiberius Ogden.

-Lucius Malfoy -

El hombre levantó la vista totalmente sorprendido ante la respuesta de la joven, a Malfoy padre no lo visitaba nadie aparte de su hijo sin embargo decidio no comentar nada era uno de los pocos trabajadores de Azkaban que respetaba tanto a los presos como a sus visitantes.

-Muy bien puede pasar, un guardia la guiará hasta la celda. Es la 34 B, tiene 30 minutos -

-Gracias señor Ogden- respondió la castaña con cortesía, el hombre asintió

Camino junto a un guardia que la llevó hasta la celda del rubio Malfoy, al parecer parecía vacía pero el guardia golpeó los barrotes haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione .

-¡Malfoy!, tienes visita- grito el reo pero bajo la voz acercándose- No creo sobreviva mas de una semana esta moribundo.

-Gracias por informarme- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

-De nada, de nada. Estare afuera si ese le hace algo echeme un grito no sabe cuantas ganas le tengo -

Y le abrió la reja, Hermione paso con inseguridad, miro a ambos lados no veia al señor Malfoy por ningun lado.

-¿Sr Malfoy? - nadie contestó

Se aproximó al fondo de la celda, vislumbro al rubio con los ojos medio abiertos pero parecia debil y cansado, su cabello rubio blanquecino estaba sucio mas largo de lo habitual y tenia una barba considerable. Lucius al ver a Hermione abrió los ojos de sorpresa, de todas las personas del mundo jamás espero ser visitado por Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

-Bu..buenas tardes señor Malfoy -

-Que sorpresa señorita Granger -

-Vine a hablar con usted. Yo seré la persona que lleve su defensa en el juicio-

El rubio se incorporó de pronto de la sorpresa que le causo aquella noticia, entonces Hermione noto lo flacucho que estaba el padre de Draco ademas de ojeroso a lado de la castaña Malfoy parecia un vagabundo muggle.

-No le creo usted solo vino a burlarse de mi en este estado hasta yo mismo me doy asco -

-Señor Malfoy lamento informarle pero no soy ese tipo de persona. Hablo muy en serio lo sacaré de aquí a cualquier precio - informó seriamente Hermione.

-A mi nadie me garantiza eso Granger. ¿Ademas quien le dijo que dejaré que lleve mi caso una sangre sucia como usted?

Hermione rodo los ojos hasta en la cárcel Lucius no cambiaba su actitud de superioridad, y eso era lo mínimo que podia esperar del padre de Draco.

-Créame señor que no lo hago por usted sino por Draco le hice una promesa. También a el lo saque de aquí-

-Déjeme pensarlo -

-No le piense mucho señor Malfoy escuche que allá afuera que quieren echarselo-

La castaña rio para sus adentros ante la cara de Lucius que puso ante dicho comentario

-Granger me sorprende- por primera vez el rubio esbozo lo más parecido a una sonrisa

-Pienselo Malfoy, hágalo por su hijo y su futuro nieto. Mañana vendre a la misma hora para saber su respuesta, pase un buen dia -

Hermione Granger se levantó con elegancia y se encaminó a la reja donde el guardia la esperaba para poder irse. Camino a la academia de leyes la joven penso que no le habia ido tan mal con Malfoy pero sabia que eso se debia al estado de deterioro de Lucius, rogaba a Merlín que aceptase su ayuda por el bien emocional de Draco.

Cuando entro a Grimauld place recorrio toda la estancia buscando a Harry pero no habia rastro de el, seguramente seguia en el ministerio o buscando pistas sobre Severus ...

Sino fuera por el juicio de Draco y ahora por el juramento inquebrantable que habia hecho por sacar a Lucius no había podido dar con pistas de Severus ella personalmente y se lamentaba profundamente por ello.

Si bien su historia con Severus fue rápida y espontánea sentia en lo profundo de su ser que era lo mas bonito que le había ocurrido en la vida. Todo su breve romance se dio en medio de plena guerra con la presión de ser descubiertos por Voldemort y los hubiese matado a ambos, aunque tal vez eso hubiese sido mejor que estar separados porque de una cosa estaba segura Severus Snape estaba vivo en algún lugar de su corazón lo sentia.

" Lo miro con ojos suplicantes, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro palido por el frío, el hombre miraba las orbes cafés de su mujer porqué era de el y de nadie más.

-Profesor beseme otra vez -

Juntaron sus labios en señal de despedida, habian hecho el amor una vez más como cada vez que se veían en secreto de todo el mundo hasta del mismo Lord Voldemort

-Cuidese mucho no soportaría si le pasara algo-susurro acariciando la mejilla de su amada - y dígale a Potter que se olvide de la tontería de visitar el valle de Godric .

-Lo intentaré profesor pero es mas necio -

-Dime Severus, después de todo no puedes llamarme profesor ahora no lo soy -

Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos y sin más se lanzó a los brazos de su amado uniendo sus tiernos labios a los de el.

El sin duda estaba enamorado como nunca, esa pequeña sabelotodo era su vida entera desde hacía tiempo atrás se había fijado en ella no su inteligencia sino por poseer una belleza muy peculiar e inocente que derretiria hasta el corazón más frío en ese caso el suyo. Tal vez habia amado a Lily Evans pero de una diferente manera, no de una manera dulce y correspondida como quería a Hermione.

-Severus...

-Dime -sonrió el pocionista al escuchar su nombre en labios de su adorada castaña

-Por favor nunca me dejes -

-No puedo prometerte eso

-Mienteme solo quiero estar tranquila. Quiero saber que volverás a mi

El hombre sintio un vértigo inexplicable en el corazón al sentirse amado por la bella joven solo sonrió de lado antes de responder

-Lo prometo, nunca te dejaré "

Esa misma tarde despues de darse una ducha y bajar a la cocina por una manzana Harry hizo aparicion con evidente cansancio pero sonriente. Abrazó a su amiga totalmente feliz

-¿Ocurre algo?, estas muy sonriente-

-No quiero adelantarte nada ni darte ilusiones pero parece que Snape tiene parientes mágicos, un amigo del ministerio prometió ayudarnos investigando su árbol genealógico- explicó el azabache

-Oh Harry eso es maravilloso- respondió con efusividad abrazando a Harry con fuerza- Gracias Harry

En ese momento Hermione sintió de nuevo florecer algo en su interior y eso se llamaba esperanza.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, ya saben vida muggle..espero les guste el capítulo y no me linchen XD!

Capítulo 6: En San Mungo.

Muy temprano por la mañana Hermione despertó con mucho optimismo, la noticia que Harry le había dado le devolvio las esperanzas de que Severus estuviera vivo. Rogaba a Merlín que fuera así pues su corazón aún se resistía a creer que el amor de su vida haya dejado de existir.

Estaba lista para regresar nuevamente a Azkaban y conocer la respuesta del padre de Draco para llevar su defensa, sin embargo sabía que el padre de su amigo no era necesariamente una persona amable pero Hermione confiaba en que recapacitara y se dejará defender por ella.

Como todas las mañanas Harry desayunaba tranquilo con el "profeta" abierto sobre la mesa mientras bebía café, el azabache lucía algo ojeroso y cansado debido a la clases en la Academia de aurores, la búsqueda y caza de mortifagos y sobre todo la búsqueda de Severus Snape.

_Buenos dias_saludo la castaña desde el umbral con su impecable túnica negra. Fruncio el ceño al ver a su amigo tan demacrado

_Hola herms_

Hermione se sentó con elegancia frente a Harry muy emocionada, ese día Harry tendría la cita con la persona que ayudaría a investigar el árbol genealógico de Severus y poder dar con su paradero.

_Hoy es un día crucial para mi, Harry gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi _

_No es nada Hermione, eres como mi hermana así que lo que pueda hacer es muy poco. Tu me has salvado en varias ocasiones así que te lo debo_ Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa y apretó suavemente la mano de Hermione entre la suya.

_Eres un cielo Harry. Por cierto,¿has visto a Ginny?

Harry se tenso

_ Después de clases la veré. Espero haya cambiado de parecer porque la quiero mucho.

_Veras que si, Ginny es buena persona sólo esta celosa.

Los amigos desayunaron con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando por la puerta entró un Patronus de un enorme tigre siberiano que habló con la siseante voz de Draco Malfoy.

_ Luna acaba de dar a luz, vengan a la mansión_

El tigre se esfumó con un plaf dejando muy contentos a Harry y Hermione quienes esperaban en cualquier momento Luna diese a luz.

_ Eso es fantástico el hurón ya es padre, ¿vienes Hermione?

_ Muero por ir, pero necesito zanjar este asunto con el señor Malfoy. Después pasaré a ver a Luna.

_Bien, los saludare de tu parte. Espero todo salga bien Hermione.

_Imagínate como estoy, si Malfoy no acepta mi ayuda tendré que encontrar la manera de sacarlo de ahí, recuerda que hice el juramento inquebrantable_ la castaña suspiró con pesadez al recordar.

_Lo sé Herms. Y sigo sin entender porque aceptaste.

_Nos vemos en la tarde Harry_ Hermione hizo caso omiso a ese último comentario y se metió en las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Su sonrisa permaneció todo el día anhelando reencontrarse con Severus, pero si estaba vivo ¿porque no la había buscado?, necesitaba verlo para sentirse bien. Su relación secreta con Severus sólo la conocía Harry y estaba decidida que permanezca así mientras no se sepa nada de él porque cuando encontrará al amor de su vida no le importaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos importandole un pepino lo que diga la gente.

El viaje a Azkaban le pareció más rápido que el día anterior pero aún así ese lugar le parecía triste, tanto que afectaba su estado de ánimo. Cuando el señor Ogden la dejó pasar noto que había muchos guardias arremolinados riendo como locos en el área 34 B donde estaba Lucius...

_Sr Ogden hay muchos guardias en el área 34 b_Hermione estaba muy asustada, temía que le hubiese pasado algo a Lucius o peor que entre todos los guardias le hayan echo algo sabía que el rubio no era bien visto de echo muchos guardias tenían ganas de masacrarlo.

_¿Que?_

Tiberius Ogden llegó todo lo que le permitieron sus rechonchas piernas y con varita en mano fue donde estaba los guardias que se apartaron al ver a su jefe seguido de Hermione. Eran mínimo 5 guardias, Hermione sacó la varita y los apuntó a todos con gesto amenazador, los custodios se apartaron dejando a ver a un Lucius Malfoy inconciente entre un pequeño charco de sangre, la castaña se acercó al hombre, tomó el pulso del hombre quien afortunadamente aún estaba vivo pero demacrado, en un estado más que deplorable que hizo sentir una oleada de lástima por el hombre que alguna vez la humilló por su origen muggle.

_¡Exijo una explicación!_ dijo Tiberius muy enojado.

_Le trajimos el desayuno y pues ..._empezó uno muy nervioso

_Como siempre se negó a comérselo y...

_Lo quisieron obligar, ¿no es asi? Tiene la boca manchada ..._dijo Hermione furiosa alado de Lucius.

_Bueno...si. Y luego vómito sangre_

_Muy bien, regresen a sus labores._ordenó Tiberius y en el acto todos los guardias se retiraron del lugar.

_Voy a interponer una demanda por maltrato señor Ogden, esto no se puede quedar así._ Hermione encaró al hombre quien parecía nervioso por la reacción de la salvadora del mundo mágico.

_Señorita Granger puede hacer lo que guste.

_Muy bien, por el momento me llevó al señor Malfoy a San Mungo como podrá notar necesita atención médica y es obvio que aquí no tiene_ las palabras surgieron de su boca con frialdad sin pensarlas.

_No puede hacerlo, es un reo y pertenece aquí.

_Usted verá que si. ¡Expecto Patronum!_ de la varita de Hermione salieron tres pequeñas nutrias plateadas dando saltos para luego desaparecer de la vista de un perplejo Ogden.

_No entiendo su interés por este hombre, hizo mucho daño a mucha gente._El hombre parecía extrañado y a la vez maravillado por la bondad de la castaña.

_No espero que lo entienda, pero creo todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad_

En menos de 10 minutos llegaron a Azkaban, Kingsley, Draco y Harry. El segundo abrazo a su padre muy preocupado al verlo tan enfermo e inconciente no pudo evitar sentirse furioso.

_¡Mi padre esta muy mal! Me lo llevaré a San Mungo._ vocifero Draco desde el suelo.

_¿Para esto me hizo venir señorita Granger?_cuestióno Kingsley con evidente enfado al ver a Lucius de reojo en el suelo

_Escuchala Kingsley_pidió Harry.

_Kingsley escucha, Lucius no puede estar así aquí, es evidente que esta enfermo. Pido sea trasladado al hospital_

Hermione miro los oscuros ojos del ministro, si bien Kingsley era un hombre justo seguramente creía que Malfoy merecía eso y más, pero ella se había comprometido a sacarlo y eso haría por todos los medios posibles y eso implicaba jugar sucio lo haría.

_Estamos hablando de un reo Hermione, no puedes disponer de él _

_ ¿Y si nos hacemos responsables de el? _habló Harry tratando de ayudar al tiempo que Hermione asentía

_ Eso no es tan fácil muchachos, saben que se tiene que llevar un juicio...

_¡Estamos hablando de la salud de mi padre!, ministro daré la mitad de mi fortuna si es necesario pero déjelo libre..._

_Ese no es el caso Draco, el juicio es..._empezó el mandatario moreno

_ Hagamos una cosa, trasladalo a San Mungo mientras inicia el juicio, deja que se recupere y cuando eso pase que regrese aquí mientras se da un veredicto_Hermione estaba muy nerviosa pero aparento toda la seguridad del mundo, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para este caso.

El ministro se dio la vuelta para analizar la situación, sin duda le resultaba muy difícil de creer que dos miembros del trío dorado estén a favor de sacar de prisión a uno de los fieles sirvientes de Lord Voldemort.

_Esta bien Hermione, lo haremos a tu manera. Malfoy será llevado a San Mungo, será custodiado día y noche mientras su situación se aclara.

_Eso es excelente, que esperamos entonces

Todos se movilizaron de inmediato y con el dinero de Draco y el carácter de Hermione Lucius fue trasladado en San Mungo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio mayor fue aseado e ingresado a una habitación especial donde era custodiado por dos guardias a ambos lados de la puerta.

Draco y Hermione estaban a lado de Lucius quien permanecía inconciente, le habían suministrado varias pociones ahora sólo era dejarlo descansar y reponer fuerzas según los sanadores. Draco miró su reloj, es tarde debía volver a casa para ver a Luna, necesitaba estar al cuidado de su mujer ahora que acaba de parir.

_Hermione gracias por todo esto que haces por mi padre._ agradeció Draco sintiéndose culpable por comprometer a la ex Gryffindor de esa manera.

_Draco sabes porque lo hago. Por cierto como esta Luna, con todo esto se me olvidó preguntarte por ella y el bebé _

Draco no evitó reir al escuchar las palabras "bebé". Después de toda esa guerra Luna le había dado la noticia de su embarazo al visitarlo en Azkaban cosa que lo motivó más para querer salir de ahí, y su romance no se dio en las mejores circunstancias sino en la época precisa donde la rubia soñadora fue raptada por los mortifagos por las publicaciones de Xenophius en el "Quisquilloso", donde poco a poco el rubio se fue enamorando de ella e hizo todo lo posible por protegerla de todos...

_¿Que es tan gracioso Draco?

_No hay un bebé Hermione sino dos_confesó Draco entre risas, la castaña nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

_¿De verdad?,wow Draco eso es maravilloso_

_Si dos sanos varones. Y Luna está perfecta. Ahora sólo falta que mi padre este bien y libre

_Muy pronto ya lo verás._ sonrió a su amigo._ahora ve con ellos, me quedaré aquí por si se necesita algo.

_Te tomaré la palabra, están con mi suegro pero no confío esta algo loco.

Después de despedirse de Draco la castaña tomó una revista corazón de bruja para tener algo que leer. Suspiró resignada, jamás en toda su vida imagino estar velando los sueños de Lucius Malfoy en cambio le gustaría dormir todas las noches con su Severus. Pasó las hojas de la revista donde decía una serie de tonterías sobre Harry y ella misma como la nueva pareja de moda y eso la hizo enfurecer bastante, por ese tipo de notas su mejor amigo tenía problemas con Ginny Weasley. A las 7 de la tarde una enfermera llevó la cena de Lucius por si llegase a despertar. Hermione dormitaba totalmente rendida cuando lentamente el rubio abrió los ojos explorando con ellos todo a su alrededor, admiro sus manos y se toco el rostro, no tenía barba y su cabello había sido recortado en su totalidad quedando tan corto como el de su hijo, de pronto volteó a un lado y miro a una joven delgada de cabello castaño durmiendo plácidamente con una revista en el regazo, Hermione Granger. Se asombró de estar en ese lugar (seguramente San Mungo) y más con Hermione Granger la sangre sucia amiga de Potter cuidando de el.

Miro a su costado donde había una bandeja con frutas y leche, así que sin pensarlo la tomó con las escasas fuerzas que tenía y se puso a comer en silencio. ¡Eso era algo comestible! Y no las porquerías que le daban en Azkaban y se había negado a comer innumerables veces. Miro detenidamente a la impura, ¿porque demonios estaba ella ahí y no su hijo?, maldito Draco por haberle puesto a Granger como defensora legal, ni modos tenía que tragarse su orgullo para no volver a prisión.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, Narcissa ...como extrañaba a su esposa del alma, su compañera de vida que ahora estaba muerta y no podía darle ánimos ni nada, ni siquiera había visitado su tumba...

Eso sería lo primero que haría cuando sea completamente libre.

Verlo dormir era desesperante, era sangre de su sangre. Creo era hora de ponerse en contacto con Aberforth Dumbledore, el sabría seguro como estaban las cosas y en que forma veía el mundo mágico a su sobrino.

Edith Prince tomó su tinta y un pedazo de pergamino con cierto nerviosismo. Hace tanto no sabía nada de ese viejo al que alguna amó y verlo de nuevo le traían muchos recuerdos del corazón, era sin duda el hombre más importante de su vida.

La mujer escribió un par de líneas para luego atar a la pata de la lechuza la carta que tal vez ayudaría a Severus, por su parte todo estaba hecho pero a lo mejor necesitaba de la gente que lo amaba para poder regresar al mundo real.

Edith no lograba entender como Severus no lograba despertar si ya sus heridas estaban curadas en su totalidad, respiraba bien, en definitiva estaba sano pero la mujer estaba sumamente desesperada porque a pesar de intentar todo por hacerlo reaccionar Severus no daba la señal de querer abrir los ojos, y lo más alarmante es que ni siquiera hablaba en sueños.

_Eileen te fallé_la pelinegra se soltó a llorar amargamente abrazando el cuerpo dormido de su sobrino sin imaginar que su hija Deborah había estado espiandola desde hace rato.

La joven toco la puerta a pesar de estar abierta, su madre se limpió las lágrimas antes de mirarla, no quería que Deborah la viese tan débil, nunca permitió que su hija la viese llorar en incontables ocasiones.

_¿Esta bien?

_Esta igual_respondió Edith con fingida indiferencia, Deborah tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa

_ ¿A quien le escribiste?_

_ Eso es asunto mío

_Bien, si ese es asunto tuyo esta bien. Voy a salir ahora vuelvo.

_ ¿Donde vas?, a mi nieto no te lo llevas.

_Claro que no lo llevaré, saldré un par de horas veré a unas amigas.

_Eso no me lo creo Deborah, tu te vas a ver con ese muggle_afirmó Edith con seguridad.

_Si eso quieres saber, si voy a verlo. Necesito aclarar un par de cosas.

_¿Con un muggle?_se burló su madre.

_Cree lo que quieras. Ahora Severus ocupa todo tu tiempo, yo no debería importarte.

Edith estaba furiosa, no podía creer que su hija aún esté enamorada de aquel nauseabundo muggle indeseable que la había abandonado al enterarse de su paternidad.

_De nada te sirvió rechazar tu carta de Hogwarts para estudiar en el Instituto de las brujas de Salem si dejas por los suelos el apellido Prince humillandote ante un muggle.

_ No veo de que te quejas madre, no creo que hayas puesto muy en alto el apellido Prince acostandote con quien se te ponga enfrente_

La mujer agarró a su hija por los hombros y la encaró muy enfadada.

_ Ese era mi problema. Fui la más puta de todas pero jamás roge por el cariño de ningún hombre ni siquiera por el de tu padre. Si quieres lárgate pero a mi nieto me lo dejas.

Deborah dejo a su hijo en la cuna y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. La joven había mentido a su madre no vería a ver al padre de su pequeño Matías sino iría al callejón Mordrs para conseguir más poción para el sueño y ver a un par de "amigos" que prometieron ayudarla en un asunto. Temía que su primo hablará dormido delante de su madre, de ser así sus planes se irían por la borda. Deborah estaba decidida a mantener a Severus con ella y con su hijo, su pequeño necesitaba un padre y el sería ideal para ese puesto.

Necesitaba hacer algo para hacer que Severus olvidará a esa tal "Hermione" que tanto mencionaba entre sueños al igual que otras palabras como "Hogwarts", "guerra" y "Potter" entre otras, había deducido que su primo amaba a esa tal Hermione y que soñaba bastante con la guerra en el castillo de Hogwarts y

ese tal Potter por lo que se había enterado había vencido al señor de las tinieblas, suspiró contenta todo tendría que salirle bien.

En una habitación de la mansión conocida de la mansión Black una pelirroja se vestía lentamente ante la mirada verde de Harry que no mostraba otra cosa que preocupación, se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza era inútil arrepentirse porque también el siempre deseo estar tocando a Ginny, hacerla suya, ser el primero en su vida pero ahora cuando las cosas entre ellos no iban nada bien había sucedido.

_Perdóname, no debimos hacerlo_susurro Harry con pena, ella lo miro sin entender

_ ¿Te arrepientes?_ la voz de Ginny empezaba a quebrarse.

_No es el momento adecuado eso es todo.

_¡Por Merlín, Harry te regale mi virginidad! ¿Y me dices que no es el momento?, es por ella verdad, por Hermione _se escandalizó Ginny rompiendo a llorar, Harry no sabiendo que hacer la tomó entre los brazos levantando ligeramente su barbilla le dio un suave beso.

_No seas tonta Gin, cuando entenderás que Hermione es mi amiga. En cambio tu eres la mujer que quiero, entiendelo a ti quiero para siempre en mi vida._

_¿Entonces..?_

_Quiero que vuelvas conmigo Ginny, después de lo que pasó no pienso dejarte sola.

A toda respuesta Ginny se abrazó a su ahora novio muy triunfante, por fin consiguió lo que más deseaba, amarrarlo, tenerlo sólo para ella y para eso había recurrido a su cuerpo, que más daba. Ahora necesitaba que la estúpida de Hermione se quite de enmedio así tendría a Harry seguro.

_Te amo Harry, debo regresar a Hogwarts. Espero me visites cada semana_

_Así será Princesa.

Espero les haya gustado, ¿Reviews?


	7. La primera parte del plan

Una vez más muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta humilde historia sacada de mi pervertida mente. Aún Severus no despertará pero no se desesperen porque lo hará muy pronto.

Capítulo 7: La primera parte del plan

Un anciano miraba detenidamente una carta sobre la barra de su mugriento pub, cabeza de puerco. Era de Edith, el amor de su vida, de aquella mujer que por un momento creyó dejar todo para estar con ella pero de un momento a otro se había marchado sin dejar rastro rompiendo así su loco corazón.

Si bien sabía Edith era un alma libre en contra de su voluntad se enamoró, de eso pasaron veinte años y nadie había podido borrar su recuerdo, sus besos, sus caricias..

Tomó la carta girandola entre sus manos, estuvo por un momento tentado a destruirla pero desistió tal vez sería algo importante para escribirle después de tantos años. Edith era una gran pocionista y amante de la magia oscura y ¡por Merlín la tía de Severus Snape! Como diantres pudo olvidar ese importante detalle, a lo mejor el ex mortifago estaría con su tía.

Aberforth Dumbledore abrió cuidadosamente la carta, sonrió al ver la desigual caligrafía de su ex amante..

"Ab:

Pido con urgencia vengas a la antigua mansión Prince, necesito tratar un asunto sumamente delicado. Si lo sé, han pasado más de veinte años pero no te buscaría sino fuese importante.

Edith M. Prince"

El anciano dobló la carta y la guardo con cuidado en los pliegues de la tunica, necesitaba ir a verla por el motivo que sea. Nunca imagino que seguía viviendo en la mansión de sus padres, de lo contrario hace mucho la hubiese buscado para aclarar su situación sentimental pero eso era cosa del pasado el siempre había sido un anciano delante de Edith, su romance se había dado cuando la pelinegra tenía 35 años y el 119 anos, siempre considero que la mujer necesitaba un mago más joven para amarla y protegerla.

Garabateo una nota con la respuesta y la envió vía lechuza con el corazón en la mano.

Los primeros rayos de sol daban en su cara haciéndola abrir lentamente sus ojos, No podía creerlo se habia quedado dormida cuando debería estar cuidando del señor Malfoy. Lo miro de reojo el rubio dormía plácidamente sin preocupación, sonrió ante ese hecho ahora el siguiente paso era liberarlo de todo cargo.

Suspiró cansada, debería empezar a movilizar todo para iniciar el juicio de defensa de Lucius. Se levantó sin premura sintiendo las piernas adormiladas, tomó su bolso de la mesita de noche para encaminarse a la puerta cuando una siseante voz la sobresalto.

_Hasta que lo consiguió Granger, me sacó de Azkaban_ Lucius tenía las ojeras claramente marcadas parecía muy débil pero no por eso evitó notar lo bien que se veía con el cabello corto aunque eso fue una medida que decidieron tomar los sanadores.

_¿Eso puedo considerarlo como un gracias señor Malfoy?_ ironizó Hermione mirando al engreído hombre.

_Jamás me rebajaria a tal grado, pero si eso la hace feliz puede tomarlo como quiera_

Hermione no evitó rodar los ojos el padre de Draco era una total pérdida de tiempo, no se podía hablar con una persona tan necia.

El rubio contenía las ganas de sonreir, la castaña era la única mujer que había visto en seis meses y muy en el fondo Lucius la consideraba toda una mujer que tras la guerra maduro de una manera positiva.

_No cante victoria Lucius, usted aún no se libra de Azkaban. Esto llevará tiempo, empezaré a la brevedad un juicio para poderlo liberar pero nada esta escrito_

_¿Porque hace esto? Usted debería odiarme por ...

_Hice una promesa a Draco, sólo por eso_ lo corto secamente Hermione.

_No se desde cuando muchas confiancitas con mi hijo, ya tendré unas palabras con el. Por cierto, ¿quien cortó mi cabello? jamás en mi vida lo había cortado._Eso era demasiado para Hermione, el señor Malfoy ni a un paso de la tumba parecía ser más humano, era un auténtico cabron pero ella se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar.

_ En primera mi amistad con Draco a usted no le debe interesar y en segunda su mugriento cabello rubio tenía una plaga de piojos y tuvieron que cortarlo de raiz_ explicó con una sonrisa sarcástica, el ex mortifago hizo una mueca de rabia y le dio la espalda acomodandose del otro lado de la cama.

La ex Gryffindor iba replicarle a Lucius su falta de educación cauando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Draco con visibles ojeras pero por lo demás feliz era más que obvio que la paternidad le había sentado de maravilla. Miro alternativamente a su padre y a Hermione, era evidente que su primera conversación resultó un fracaso pero ya tendría unas palabras con su padre, si en verdad quería librarse de prisión tendría que comportarse de una manera más cortes con su defensora legal.

_Buenos días padre, Hermione_Saludo Draco a lo que Lucius se limitó a soltar un gruñido cuando su hijo saludo de beso a la amiga de Harry Potter.

_Buenos dias Draco, debo irme necesito empezar el papeleo en el ministerio_Hermione miro de reojo a Lucius.

_Si ve. Yo me quedo con mi padre_

_Veré si en la tarde voy a la mansión a ver a Luna.

_Si, tiene muchas ganas de saludarte.

La castaña salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrazó a su padre como hace mucho no lo hacía, si bien al rubio mayor le sorprendió ese gesto se sintió reconfortado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

_Me dijo Granger que ya soy abuelo_

_Así es, Luna dio a luz ayer

_¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?

_Si padre es mi mujer, no nos hemos casado pero pronto espero hacerlo.

_¿Fue varón?

_Dos varones saludables. Lorcan y Lysander Malfoy _ Lucius sonrió satisfecho

_Veo que hiciste bien las cosas, es excelente. Me gustaría conocerlos pronto

_Lo harás cuando te liberen de todo cargo. De eso se encargará Granger. Y hablando se eso te pido no la molestes, ella es a quien le debo mi libertad y será la próxima madrina de uno de mis hijos.

_¿Te has vuelto loco?

_No padre se llama sentido común. Debo irme necesito llegar a la academia.

_¿Te convertiste en un vulgar Auror?_Se escandalizó Lucius

_Aún no. Nos vemos padre

Lucius suspiró con pesadez al ver a su hijo irse, estaba tan cambiado, maduro. No soportaba estar en ese maldito lugar pero según Draco debería comportarse de manera ejemplar para no echar a perder todo el proceso de liberación. En esos momentos eran donde más necesitaba de Narcissa para brindarle su apoyo pero eso era engañarse su esposa estaba muerta, ya no tenía a la mujer que quería a su lado no volverían a verlo aquellos azules ojos que tanto lo habían enamorado. Una lágrima se escapó de los grises y fríos ojos de Lucius Malfoy, todo era culpa suya de no haber seguido las ideas del maniático de Voldemort nada de esto estuviera pasando y Narcissa seguiría con vida y lo más importante a su lado. Pero ahora tenía nuevamente una familia a su lado gracias a Draco quien había procreado dos herederos varones eso le devolvía las ganas de vivir.

Deborah tenía todo listo para su plan, nada de eso podría fallarle ahora, lo único que le preocupaba era esa misteriosa carta que su madre había enviado pidiendo ayuda a quien sabe quien. Tocó la puerta de un suburbio muggle, si bien podía emplear la magia decidió aguardar a que la persona la recibiera.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de un par de segundos, un joven de unos 20 años de cabello oscuro y enigmáticos ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada del otro lado de la puerta, el hombre fruncio el ceño al ver a la mujer que tanto daño le había causado.

_ Que educación Joaquín no me invitas a pasar

_¿Que haces aquí Deborah?, no puedo creer que tengas el cinismo de venir aquí después de lo que hiciste con mi familia.

_Yo no hice nada Joaquín, que tu padre pensara con el pene no es culpa mía. Además tu me tenías bastante descuidada que más me daba el que cualquier otro.

_Hablas como una cualquiera. ¡Que ciego fui!

Joaquín aún sentía un inmenso dolor al recordar cuando después de salir de un viaje escolar y regresar a su casa encontrar a su padre teniendo relaciones sexuales con su novia, eso había tenido consecuencias fatales pues sus padres terminaron por separarse y al poco tiempo su madre había optado por abandonar al país para irse con unos familiares.

_Sólo vine avisarte que tu hijo ya nació. Es un niño hermoso, le puse Matías como ...

_Mi abuelo_terminó Joaquín ligeramente conmovido.

_ Exacto, ¿te gustaría conocerlo?_preguntó Deborah fingiendo una ternura que no poseía...

_Nadie me asegura que sea mío. Puede ser de mi padre_replicó el ojiverde.

_ No me importa si me crees o no. Me sirves más muerto que vivo_

Deborah sacó su varita mágica y apuntó al corazón del padre de su hijo, Joaquín río con nervios pues desconocía que Deborah era una bruja y esa varita la hacia más cruel y peligrosa de lo que era. La mujer sonrió con maldad disfrutando de la desdicha de Joaquín

_¡Avada kedavra!_

El cuerpo sin vida de Joaquín cayó patético a los pies de la malvada Debbie. Volvió apuntar al suelo convirtiendo el cuerpo en un libro, lo tomó del suelo y lo guardo en su bolso. Estaba hecha la primera parte del plan.

Harry Potter caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, llevaba más de media hora esperando a un conocido del ministerio que le ayudaría a investigar el árbol genealógico de Severus Snape pero no llegaba y temía llegar tarde a clases en la academia de aurores. Miro su reloj eran las nueve de la mañana y sus clases empezaban en quince minutos así que rogaba a Merlín que la información que le tenían estuviese por lo menos en camino. Se sobresalto al escuchar una femenina voz levemente conocida para el llamarlo por su nombre.

_¿Harry Potter?

El elegido se volvió para mirar a una joven rubia con unos hermosos ojos verdes, la chica no sonreía pero lo hacía con la mirada y eso a Harry le pareció sumamente encantador

_Ese soy yo_

_Emm el subsecretario me envió para darte esto. Se disculpa está en una junta importante _dijo cordialmente la hermosa joven entregando un sobre tamaño carta a Harry

_ ¿Te conozco de algún lado?_soltó Harry sin poder contenerse para su sorpresa

_Hogwarts supongo_respondió la chica encongiendose los hombros y le tendió la mano sonriendo con naturalidad_ Daphne Greengraas un gusto.

Harry estrecho su mano con suavidad, sintió vergüenza de si mismo por no recordar un rostro tan bello.

_Un gusto. ¿Trabajas aqui?_

_Servicio comunitario. Ya sabes padres mortifagos _

_Ah ya

Harry decidió callar sabía que preguntar sobre el tema sería muy inapropiado de su parte miro instintivamente su reloj ¡llegaría tarde a clases!

_Si debo irme. Nos vemos otro día Daphne

_Hasta otra Harry

Harry le dedico una última sonrisa antes de salir disparado a su clase de entrenamiento práctico en la planta baja del edificio. Corrió todo lo que pudo pidiendo disculpas a quien golpeaba en su camino a clases cuando chocó con una muchacha de melena castaña que andaba distraída con un bolso entre las manos. La chica lo miro sorprendida. Era Hermione

_Harry lo siento no te vi_

_No te preocupes, pero que bueno que te veo este sobre contiene la información que necesitas._susurro Harry _revisalo con cuidado

La castaña sintió su alma volver al cuerpo se sintió feliz por un momento. Por lo menos habría una esperanza de volver a ver a su Severus de nuevo y por fin estar juntos como debió ser desde un principio.

_Gracias Harry es la mejor noticia del dia_los ojos de Hermione brillaban de emoción y sin más se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo en señal de agradecimiento.

_¿Hay más noticias buenas ?

_Si, conseguí la liberación automática de Malfoy sólo tiene que firmarme unos documentos y le darán la sentencia dictada por el juez.

_¡Eso es magnífico Hermione! Ojalá Lucius no se ponga pesado

_Depende de el Harry, es Azkaban o esto

_Sí, hablamos luego Herms llegare tarde a clase.

El azabache siguió su camino dejando a Hermione muy optimista. Definitivamente ese sería un día bueno para ella tal vez sólo necesitaba esperar para poder verlo de nuevo aunque sea un mísero instante para decirle un te amo cargado de sentimiento. En ese momento lo que menos importó a Hermione era Lucius Malfoy su prioridad tenía nombre y apellido: Severus Snape


	8. Plan perfecto

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer mi historia, realmente me hacen feliz :D

Capítulo 8: Plan a la perfección

Era casi finales de noviembre, eso significaba que pronto cumpliría sus 20 años de edad. Esos años en los que no conoció un cariño de padre que tanto le hizo falta.

Todo había sido más sencillo de lo que pensó, cambiar esto y aquello fue más fácil que dar luz a su pequeño Matías ahora sólo quedaba esperar un par de horas tal vez...

Amamanto a su hijo con cariño y le besó la frente, sin dudas el no tendría el mismo destino que ella. El necesitaba una figura paterna con quien crecer y Severus era perfecto para eso...Joaquín fue el primer hombre del que se enamoró pero no pudo evitar sentir atracción por su padre y con su belleza fue fácil seducirlo, para su mala suerte su novio los descubrió en uno de los tantos encuentros sexuales que tuvo con su suegro. Y desafortunadamente ya estaba embarazada de su novio que obviamente la dejó al descubrir su traición y ni hablar del viejo que tampoco quizo saber nada de ella. Lo que llevo a inventar a su madre que su novio Joaquín la había abandonado al enterarse de su paternidad.

_Por ahora eres Matías Prince muy pronto serás un Snape._susurró Deborah a su hijo quien dormía profundamente.

En la sala de estar de la antigua mansión Prince un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y barba esperaba examinando minuciosamente el lugar. Tenía años que no pisaba ese sitio y eso le traía muchos recuerdos sobre su romance con Edith Prince, su único amor.

Alzó la vista al ver a la misma Edith más madura pero igual de guapa que siempre con su túnica negra que habitualmente usaba cuando elaboraba sus pociones. La mujer como siempre oculto su nerviosismo mirando intensamente a su ex amante aunque por dentro moría por abrazarlo como en el pasado.

_Buenas tardes Aberforth_saludo Edith con elegancia, el hombre fruncio el ceño ante tanta formalidad.

_Después de 20 años me dices "buenas tardes Aberforth"._cuestionó el mago enojado.

_¿Esperabas un cálido recibimiento en mi habitación?_ironizó Edith arqueando una ceja.

_No, sólo quiero saber ¿para que escribirme después de tanto tiempo?

_Como sabrás no tengo muchas amistades y quien mejor para ayudarme que tú. Es algo de vida o muerte. Albus fue tu hermano y ..._el anciano la interrumpió con

_Antes que nada dime una cosa. ¿porque te fuiste de mi lado sin despedirte?_

Los azules ojos de Aberforth mostraban cierto dejo de resentimiento mezclado con anhelo. Después de tantos años y volver a tener a Edith tan cerca lo confirmaba, la quería aún. Edith sonrió con sinceridad buscando las palabras adecuadas, tenía que decírselo era ahora o nunca.

_Por miedo

_¿A que ?

_A tu rechazo, Aberforth. Estaba embarazada.

El anciano abrió los ojos como platos. De todas las respuestas del mundo la que menos se esperaba era esa. ¿Edith estuvo embarazada? ¿El sería el padre?. Pero claro que si, ¿pero porque negarle el derecho de conocer a su hijo?.

_Quiero conocer a mi hijo. Ya no estoy para perder el tiempo Edith soy un viejo.

_Lo harás pronto Ab, pero nuestra hija no esta preparada aún. Si quieres puedes conocerla pero no le diremos nada.

_¡¿Como que no?! Exijo conocer a mi hija, Edith. Te callaste 20 años una verdad que también me correspondía a mi._Aberforth se puso de pie totalmente molesto y se encaró a la morena que parecía relajada aunque por dentro estaba quebrandose por todas las cosas por las que estaba atravesando últimamente.

_Siéntate necesito hablarte de mi sobrino Severus.

De la sorpresa el anciano mago terminó por obedecer la petición de Edith.

_¿Esta aquí, cierto?

_Si desde el mismo instante que terminó la batalla me lo traje aquí para curarlo. Fue un encargo de Albus antes de morir, pero e fracasado Ab. Mi sobrino esta totalmente curado pero no reacciona, no quiere despertar ¡por Merlín han pasado 6 meses y nada!, no hay indicios de que quiera hablar dormido o al menos que sueñe y tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso es malo...

Ante la desesperación de Edith el ojiazul se acercó y la abrazo con toda la calidez posible consolando su desgracia y mostrando así su apoyo incondicional. El hombre levantó la barbilla de la mujer con sumo cuidado y miro sus tristes ojos negros llorar. Aberforth sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y seco las lágrimas de Edith

_El eligió su camino Edith. Ya más no puedes hacer, su misión fue cuidar de Potter y lo hizo hasta el último dia. Estoy seguro que Eileen estaría orgullosa de ti_susurro Ab acariciando el negro cabello de Edith.

_Te llevaré a verlo vamos. Es mejor trasladarlo a Londres o ..._la mujer no terminó la frase sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

Ambos caminaron en silencio sin dirigirse la palabra hasta llegar a una habitación con enormes puertas de roble finamente talladas donde ponían las iniciales "E.P". Edith puso la palma de su mano sobre la puerta y esta se abrió dando un leve chirrido. La habitación era sombría y apenas la iluminaba un par de velas sobre la mesita de noche.

Las paredes de la habitación la decoraban los colores verde y plata de Slytherin, también había retratos de una joven de cabello oscuro muy hermosa de rostro amable, Eileen Prince la madre de Severus Snape.

Y sobre la cama reposaba el cuerpo de Severus dormido como desde hace seis meses.

Aberforth examinó sus heridas ya sanadas con las yemas de los dedos y las apartó al instante muy asustado.

_¿Pasa algo?_preguntó Edith asustada. Aberforth se limitó a mirarla con tristeza.

_Esta muerto_

_¡NOOO! ¡No puede ser!

Edith se abrazó al cuerpo de su sobrino, desesperada intento todo para salvarlo olvidando por un momento que estaba acompañada realizó hechizos pero ninguno sirvió para reanimar a Severus. Contrario a lo que esperaba Edith su sobrino había perdido la batalla contra la muerte.

_¡Perdóname Eileen! _Grito la mujer mirando el retrato de su hermana que la miraba con compasión moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_Vamos Edith, Ya no hay nada que hacer. Tengo que trasladarlo a Hogwarts es ahí donde pertenece y merece ser enterrado.

_Esta bien Ab, te lo dejó todo en tus manos_

En ese preciso instante apareció Deborah con fingida cara de preocupación al ver a Aberforth se incomodó un poco. Jamás en su vista había visto un mago tan estrambótico como el. El anciano miro a la recién llegada suponiendo que era su hija. La examinó detenidamente ¡era tan parecida a su madre! Con esos ojos azules que con evidencia le heredó a su hija

_¿Que ocurrió?¿esta todo bien?_preguntó Deborah con extrañeza al ver a su madre tan abatida y miro a Dumbledore ._buenas tardes señor

_Buenas tardes señorita Prince.

_¿Madre? ¿Esta todo bien?

_Severus murió

La mujer miro a su única hija con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin más preámbulos la abrazo compartiendo su dolor sin saber siquiera hasta donde llegaba la magnitud de la maldad de Deborah. Sin imaginar que la principal causante de todo aquello era ella misma.

Segura de si misma esa era Hermione Granger ahora que sabía que Severus tenía una tía y una prima que tal vez pudieran saber algo sobre su Severus. ¡Todo se lo debía a Harry!.

Acomodo los documentos que Lucius tenía que firmar y partió hacia San Mungo para finiquitar ese asunto, ahí mismo se vería con el juez que obviamente ya tenía el veredicto de Malfoy. Por inercia se detuvo un momento y sacó de su bolsito de cuentas la foto de Severus que no paraba de fruncir el ceño.

_Si todo sale como espero pronto estaremos juntos_la castaña depósito un suave beso al retrato de su amado y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de cuentas.

Camino a San Mungo su mente no dejaba de revolotear imaginando su vida con el hombre que ama, y llendo por sus padres a Australia su felicidad sería completa. Cuando llegó al nosocomio el juez aún no llegaba pero Draco estaba más que puesto esperandola para tratar de calmar a Lucius de cualquier situación que pudiera complicarse.

_Ya está todo listo, ¿como crees que lo tome?_

_Hable con el, le advertí que tendría que firmar y aceptar todas las condiciones_dijo Draco dando un suspiro.

_Eso espero, ¿y tu como estas?_preguntó Hermione con preocupación

_Bien por el momento ya nos mudamos a casa del padre de Luna mientras consigo otra casa. ¿Pero mi padre?

_El juez dirá que pasará con el. Aunque presiento que será un duro golpe para él. Espérame aquí Draco necesito que me firmé esto lo más pronto posible._

_Suerte. Explicale una vez que haya firmado

La ex Gryffindor fue a paso firme a la habitación del señor Malfoy con el importante documento que tendría que firmar. Toco dos veces y adentro se oyó un débil "pase", al empujar la puerta la castaña se encontró a Lucius de pie junto a la ventana mirando a la nada.

_Buenas noches Sr. Malfoy _

_La estaba esperando, me dijo mi hijo que mi libertad es un hecho_ la mirada fría de Lucius se posó en Hermione

_ Así es. Sólo tiene que firmarme estos documentos y sólo nos quedará esperar la sentencia del juez. Lógicamente tendrá que reparar su daño a la comunidad ._

Lucius le arrebató la hoja a Hermione para firmarla con rapidez era obvio que estaba desesperado por sentirse de nuevo como un hombre libre y en cierta forma la castaña se sentía algo culpable po engañar de esa forma a Lucius pero sabía que por voluntad propia jamás hubiese aceptado.

_Entiendo. Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí e irme a descansar a mi mansion_ el rubio sonrió de lado pero su sonrisa flaqueo cuando Hermione apartó la vista._¿Acaso me oculta algo?_inquirió el hombre acercándose a Hermione sujetandola por los hombros mirándola a los ojos con furia.

_¡Suelteme! Le advierto que aún puedo detener todo esto_

Lentamente el hombre la soltó y se alejó de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

_¡Hable de una maldita vez!_exigió Lucius

_ La Mansión Malfoy es propiedad ahora del ministerio. La donación de dicha propiedad fue la llave de su libertad._aseguró Hermione con calma.

_¡¿Donación?! ¿Cuál donación? ¡Yo no e donado nada!_se escandalizó el rubio perdiendo la cordura

_Lo acaba de hacer señor Malfoy_dijo Hermione mostrándole el documento_ fue el acuerdo que llegamos con el juez. Si quiere mi opinión salió muy bien librado de todo esto _

_¡Me engaño Granger! ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Mi hijo se enterara de esto!

_El fue quien lo propuso señor Malfoy. Debería estar contento con el, Draco se a portado de una manera extraordinaria.

Lucius trago aire para contenerse de estrangular tanto a Draco como a Hermione por la mala pasada que le habían jugado. Tendría mantener la calma ¡pero con un carajo como le costaba!. La joven suspiró con alivio pensó que el enfrentamiento con Lucius sería peor, era obvio que la plática que tuvo con su hijo Draco surgieron efecto.

_ ¿Y cuando saldré de este maldito lugar?_preguntó por fin.

_Esperemos todo salga bien y mañana mismo podrá darse de alta_

Hermione miro su reloj con preocupación en el mismo instante en el que Draco entraba a la habitación con un hombre robusto de semblante duro, Lucius miro alternativamente a su hijo quien asintió a espaldas del hombre. El juez sacó de su maletín unos documentos y una pluma "avuelapluma" que esperaba escribir sobre un pergamino flotante.

_Buenas noches, vengo a leer el verídicto al acusado Lucius Malfoy el día 28 de noviembre del presente año. El señor a sido declarado inocente por falta de elementos en su contra por consiguiente se le dejará sin uso de varita por un total de 6 meses y quedará bajo arresto domiciliario por el mismo periodo en caso de salir lo hará únicamente acompañado de su tutor en este caso la señorita Granger con la quien compartirá vivienda. Las cuentas bancarias serán congeladas dejándole solamente una cantidad considerable para sus gastos personales. A partir de ahora señorita Granger el señor Malfoy queda bajo su custodia. Eso es todo si tienen alguna duda pueden decirme.

Tanto Hermione como Lucius se habían quedado sin habla totalmente sorprendidos del veredicto del juez. Lucius tenía el coraje dibujado en el rostro mientras Hermione parecía perpleja, todo aquello cambiaría su situación con Severus en caso de que encontrará al pocionista.

_¿No le parece una exageración todo esto? _Inquirió Lucius lo más calmado que le permitió su voz

_Me temo que es lo justo señor Malfoy, pero si no le parece deshacemos todo esto e inmediatamente regresa a prisión.

El señor Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada, estaba atado de pies y manos a todas aquellas inaceptables condiciones. Después de que el juez se fue el patriarca encaró a Draco para reclamarle sobre "la donación voluntaria" de la mansión Malfoy pero viendo todo por perdido el rubio decidió preguntar a Hermione donde vivirían a partir de ahora a lo que la joven respondió alegando que para mañana ya tendría todo resuelto pues no tenía la más remota idea donde sería la nueva vivienda de Lucius Malfoy, era obvio que no podía disponer de Grimauld place puesto que no podía llegar e invadir el espacio de su amigo Harry.

Ahora después de un largo y cansado día sólo quería acostarse e ir a ver a las parientes consanguineas de Severus, era algo que sin lugar a dudas la ponía muy nerviosa.

Pero al llegar a grimauld place y encontrar a Harry mirar la chimenea con lágrimas en los ojos tuvo un presentimiento terrible. El azabache se acercó a su amiga y la llevo al salón donde tomó aire para decir a Hermione una dolorosa noticia.

_Hermione necesito que estés bien, lo que te voy a decir no es nada fácil._

**Lamento dejarlo así pero el próximo capítulo será muy bonito y lleno de sentimiento. Por ahora lo dejaré aquí nos leemos el sábado y no me maten Severus esta bien como habrán podido deducir.

Cualquier duda mandarme un MP

Gracias amables lectores!


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de la autora: antes que nada una enorme disculpa e estado en un caos mental y personal pero prometo actualizar mas seguido. No e abandonado la historia que quede claro, solo les pido un poco de paciencia pues tengo mucho trabajo muggle que atender. Besitos y nuevamente mil disculpas.

Capítulo 9: Una dolorosa pérdida.

Hermione busco la mirada de su amigo Harry, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Su amigo era fuerte y en esa ocasión parecía haber recibido una noticia mala. ¿Pero que podía salir mal si estaban tras la pista de su Severus ? Y la libertad de Lucius era un hecho.

El elegido miro intensamente a su mejor amiga y le acarició la mejilla como tratando suavizar la dolorosa verdad a la castaña. Pero Hermione era difícil de engañar por no decir imposible, esquivó la caricia de Harry esperando una explicación por su actitud.

_Harry no puedes engañarme dime que te sucede_ ordenó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

_Tienes razón herms. Me conoces demasiado.

Harry la invito a sentarse pero por un principio ella desechó la idea pero terminó cediendo al ver que su amigo permanecía mudo sin intención de abrir la boca. Se acercó a la ventana y la cerró dandole la espalda temiendo su amiga viera sus lágrimas que salían con suavidad. Pero de nada serviría ocultarle ...

_Hermione se trata del profesor Snape_ puntualizó Harry evitando mirar directamente a Hermione.

_¿De severus?. ¡Harry por favor dime que lo has encontrado !

La castaña tomó por el cuello de la camisa al azabache mirándolo con ojos suplicantes rogando interiormente que esa fuera la noticia. Sin embargo la ojimiel muy para sus adentros presentía que nada bueno pasaba cuando Harry se encontraba serio y esa era quedarse corto, el elegido parecía haberse ido de la realidad.

_Si herms pero por desgracia lo encontramos algo tarde, el esta...muerto _dijo Harry al fin con la voz totalmente quebrada

_¡No!, No es cierto Harry. ¿Me estas mintiendo verdad?- el moreno nego con la cabeza tras un largo suspiro.a

Hermione se desmoronó al instante dejándose caer al suelo al tiempo que soltaba un grito desgarrador derramando abundantes lágrimas sintiéndose la mujer más desdichada sobre la faz de la tierra. Lloro minutos, tal vez horas sobre el regazo de Harry quien permaneció reconfortando a su amiga en ese difícil momento de desolación y de tristeza. Sin su Severus su mundo no tendría sentido en lo absoluto, el era su todo, si bien su amor se desarrolló en plena guerra ella estaba totalmente convencida de querer luchar por el hasta el último aliento pero no lo hizo personalmente sino envió a Harry en su búsqueda en vez de hacerlo ella misma cuando ella misma se dedicó a sacar mortifagos de Azkaban.

Al cabo de un par de horas un patronus con forma de cabra entró a la mansión Black que hablo con la voz de Aberforth Dumbledore anunciando asi que la hora del velorio había llegado y como miembros del trío de oro su prescencia era requerida. Hermione lanzó un sollozo al escuchar que al fin la hora había llegado, y que con todo el dolor de su alma tendría que darle el último adiós al hombre de su vida.

Harry beso la mano de Hermione y miro sus tristes ojos

_Debemos irnos ya herms_

_Si...

_Deberíamos ir a San Mungo primero. ...por Lucius Malfoy hoy lo dan de alta.

_¡¿Que?! ¡No Harry! Debo estar con Severus..._dijo Hermione desesperada casi enloquecida.

_Hermione no quiero sonar cruel pero así tiene que ser. Ese mortifago esta bajo tu custodia y a partir de hoy estará a tu cargo. Como no tuviste tiempo de buscar un lugar te ofrezco mi casa, no te dejaré sola con el.

_Pero Harry...

_Herms, eres más que una hermana para mi. Y Malfoy querrá estar en el sepelio de su mejor amigo.

Sin decir palabra alguna la castaña se abrazó a su mejor amigo lo más fuerte que pudo soltándose a llorar de nuevo totalmente derrotada y vulnerable y a la vez incredula de haberlo perdido... Aun no lo creia. Tenia que ser una total mentira ... Severus no podia haberla dejado sola.

_Si tan sólo ...

_Shh no digas nada. Vamos a él no le gustaría verte asi_la consolo Harry .

Mientras tanto en San Mungo un hombre maduro de más de 40 años daba vueltas en círculo alrededor de su habitación con las manos cubriendo su pálido rostro. No podía creer Severus o más bien su cuerpo haya tardado tanto en aparecer porque juraría por toda su descendencia aristocrática que el pocionista

estaba vivo. No le cabía en la cabeza que su mejor consejero y amigo este muerto si tenía aquella mujer a la que amaba como motivo para luchar, para vivir.

Lucius Malfoy se sentó a meditar sin recurrir a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Eran tantos recuerdos juntos; los marcaron juntos por el señor tenebroso y pasaron duras en el servicio de este y de cosas más agradables era padrino de su único hijo Draco y de su enlace matrimonial con su difunta esposa Narcissa.

Los pensamientos del padre de Draco fueron interrumpidos por el rechinar de la puerta y por ella pasó el mismo hombre del Ministerio que le había leído su sentencia y tras ellos estaban Potter y Granger quien no lucía con su impecable imagen sino lucia triste sin maquillaje portando solamente un sencillo vestido negro y el cabello recogido en un moño. Aún así por más que odiara reconocerlo estaba hermosa.

_Buenas tardes señor Malfoy. A partir del día de hoy queda a custodia de la señorita Granger. Si me permiten haré los hechizos correspondientes

El hombre miro alternativamente a Lucius y a Hermione pero ninguno parecía escucharlo sus mentes viajaban y regresaban al mismo punto pensando en una persona en especial, Severus Snape. Harry respondió por su parte y después que Lucius y Hermione sellaron su pacto los tres partieron a los jardines de Hogwarts donde toda la comunidad magica estaba presente para despedir al héroe de guerra. Los jardines estaban decorados con lazos negros y las sillas estaban ocupadas en su totalidad. La castaña se aproximó al castillo junto con Harry quien no la soltaba por ningun motivo y a su lado unido a ella por un hechizo estaba el padre de draco con la mirada perdida con la tristeza reflejada en su anguloso rostro blanquecino destrozado por perder a su mejor amigo de hecho al unico que habia tenido en la vida.

Al verlos en compañía de un mortifago varios giraron las cabezas al verlos pasar pero ninguno de los dos le tomo importancia a las descaradas miradas de la comunidad magica, porque a pesar de tener que tratarse compartían el mismo dolor, la misma pérdida.

_ Hermione...por aquí. _ Era Ron muy pulcro luciendo una espléndida tunica de gala junto al resto de los weasley saludando a Hermione con la mano.

El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente pero al ver a sus amigos con Lucius Malfoy su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de conmoción al igual que Arthur y Molly quienes se tensaron al ver al mortifago en libertad , Harry se adelanto para evitar un mal comentario por parte de Ron o de su familia pero la pedrada vino de la persona quien menos esperaba el elegido.

_ Hermione...No sabia que tu nuevo pasatiempo era sacar mortifagos de Azkaban_ se burló Ginny _Primero fue el hurón ahora su padre.

Hermione apenas y pudo levantar la mirada hacia Ginebra pues tenia los ojos hinchados y sin vida, no podía articular palabra de tanto dolor. Lucius al escuchar a la menor de los weasley trato de acercarse pero la castaña lo tomo del brazo impidiendoselo, el señor Malfoy miro desafiante a Ginny y se solto a la vez del agarre de Hermione

_Calla Ginny. Tu no sabes nada._ protestó Harry abrazando a su amiga.

_ ¿Porque siempre ella Harry? ? ¿Porque la prefieres antes que a mi ?_

_Calmate Ginny. Herms es mi amiga y ahora me necesita.

_No Harry Potter, ella tiene a ese mortifago.

_Ya basta Ginny. No hables de lo que no sabes_

_Harry ven conmigo ahora_Ginny extendió su mano en tono suplicante en torno a su novio.

_ No Ginn. Primero te calmas y respetas a Hermione _

_Dejala Harry. No sabe lo que dice_intervino Hermione cabizbaja y por inercia tomo de la mano de Lucius quien se sorprendio de aquel gesto y con disimulo se sentaron uno junto al otro en la primera fila.

_ Entonces lo nuestro a terminado Potter. Quedate con esa rata de biblioteca

Muchos magos giraron su cabeza al escuchar los gritos de Ginny quien fue abrazada por su hermano Ronald que al igual que ella estaba furioso

_ Pero Ginny...

_ Ya la oiste Harry. Tu y Hermione nos deben muchas explicaciones_ intervino Molly con evidente enfado.

_ Lo siento señora Weasley pero esta muy equivocada ninguno de nosotros debemos explicacion alguna a nadie.

Harry siguio su camino con tristeza y fue a reunirse con Luna quien tenia abrazada a Hermione que no paraba de llorar mares en silencio . Pronto los jardines se llenaron de gente de los cuales la mayoría estaban por puro compromiso pues no creian en la supuesta inocencia del ya fallecido profesor de pociones. Al cabo de unos minutos un hombre de baja estatura subio a dar su discurso de despedida para el ex mortifago. Era muy similar al del profesor Dumbledore solo que con menos gente auténtica y más cuchicheos. De pronto todas las miradas se centraron en cuatro personas que cargaban un ataud de marmol, Neville longbotom muy serio, Draco Malfoy con la cara dura pero los ojos enrojecidos, al frente Aberforth Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley con la cabeza baja... la tierna joven sollozo con más fuerza al ver el ataud que contenía el cadáver de su amado sin embargo no se atrevio acercarse temia derrumbarse ahi mismo y poner en evidencia lo que Severus cuidó tanto : su relacion. Cuando decidió alzar la vista el cuerpo de Severus ya reposaba bajo tierra y la gente se acercaba a dejarle flores, al mirar a su costado pudo notar la presencia de Lucius a su lado que se mantenia serio con la mirada al frente sin atreverse a moverse de su sitio pero Hermione pudo notar en la mirada del padre de Draco algo que nunca noto tristeza y no la acostumbrada arrogancia de siempre.

_Vamos señorita Granger estar aqui le hara daño_susurro Lucius sin mirarla.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y sin mas tomo la blanquecina mano del mortifago para aparecerse juntos en Grimauld place


	10. Chapter 10

literal me quede sin tecnología..mil disculpas cabe señalar que la historia no ha sido abandonada. Ahora ai a leer

Una castaña miraba sin mirar por su ventana de nuevo su apartamento en el que compartiria desgraciadamente con Lucius malfoy. Pero ya todo le daba igual hace dos dias habian enterrado a su Severus y ella junto a el, no encontraba mas motivos por vivir el era todo su razon de ser y su fortaleza, sus ganas de vivir de sentirse realmente amada como nunca antes. Desde que Lucius Malfoy la saco de los terrenos del castillo no habia cruzado palabras con el ex mortifago, sabia que Draco habia visitado a su padre pues habia oido su inconfundible voz provenir de la sala pero tampoco se habia molestado en recibir a su amigo personalmente, ni siquiera recibio a Harry que con insistensia habia acudido desesperado a intentar consolarla, pero todo era inutil lo unico que queria era estar sola con sus recuerdos.

" Hermione estaba mirandolo dormir como tantas veces sobre su cama adoselada testigo de sus amorios con el profesor de pociones, ese era un habito que se habia vuelto frecuente pues temia despertar y que ese romance nunca hubiese existido. Pero ahi estaba a su lado desnudo, amaba cada parte del cuerpo de ese hombre, cada cicatriz demostraba la valentia de Severus Snape.

_Sabe que odio que haga eso Granger_ susurro el pelinegro a su ex alumna con una sonrisa torcida

_Solo quiero saber que esto es real, quiero saberte mio nada mas.

_ Yo deberia decir eso. Como podria ser real que una niña tan linda como usted se haya fijado en un puto mortifago como yo_ Severus le tomo la barbilla y deposito un casto beso en los labios, Hermione sabia que venía despues; el se iría y ella tendria que esperar un siglo para volvero a ver y tenerlo asi, desnudo y solo para ella.

_Te amo y punto_ sanjo Hermione tirandose a sus brazos dandole un beso tan apasionado y con tanto sentimiento que el hombre no dudo en corresponderle, la volvio hacer suya. Tambien el estaba harto de esa situación queria mandar todo al diablo y matar el mismo a Voldemort, pero las cosas desgraciadamente no eran asi. Dumbledore tenia la clave para acabar con todo y esa clave se llamaba Harry Potter y el tenia que protegerlo a toda costa y si eso implicaba morir lo haria por el bien del mundo magico...por su Hermione."

Hermione escucho unos golpes debiles a la puerta que por enesima vez ignoro olímpicamente.

_Hermione soy yo otra vez_era Harry_ estamos muy preocupados por ti

_vete Harry quiero estar sola

_Herms a el no le hubiese gustado verte en ese estado

_ Vete_repitio Hermione

_Alguien vino a verte. Espero que escuches por favor.

_ No me interesa nada Potter..._ las lagrimas llenaban de nuevo sus hermosos ojos avellana. Hermione escucho el chillido de la puerta...

_ Buenas tardes señorita Granger_ Hermione se volvio para mirar a la desconocida, una mujer hermosa de un cabello azabache muy parecido al de..._ Edith Prince querida, el señor Potter me hablo de usted

_Prince..._

_Soy tia de Severus_ confirmo la mujer con gesto triste, Hermione levanto la vista mirandola directamente a los ojos_ Tengo entendido que tenías un fuerte cariño por mi sobrino.

_ Era mas que eso señora Prince. Yo amo a su sobrino...Ahora no temo decirlo. El siempre sera el hombre de mi vida

_ Te entiendo a la perfeccion querida, yo tambien ame alguna vez y de serte sincera no me fue nada bien. Pero a lo que voy es que debes salir adelante, Seguir tu vida. Ejercer tu profesión, ademas ahi afuera hay mucha gente que te quiere, por ejemplo ese Potter y ese Malfoy que se preocupan por ti. Mira Hermione, yo nunca convivi lo suficiente con Severus. Solo se decirte que el lucho bastante y que si en verdad te amo lo hizo pensando en ti

_Por que me dice todo esto?_ cuestiono llorosa la castaña mientras Edith se dirigia a la puerta

_ A lo mismo que te dijo Harry Potter. A Severus no le gustaria lo que estas heciendo. Pirnselo Granger buenas tardes.

Hermione la miro irse sin parpadear, sabia que esa mujer sufria tanto o mas que ella, su mirada lo decia todo. Era tan parecida a su Severus, si sabia que esa mujer tenia razon en todo.

En la misma casa un rubio miraba el techo de su habitacion, Draco acababa de irse luego de una breve visita donde le habia llevado fotografias de sus nietos ambos rubios de ojos grises, todo unos Malfoy, rogaba que Draco minimo le pusiera Abraxas a uno de sus hijos en honor a su padre, el si habia sido un buen hombre no una piltrafa como el. Suspiro fastidiado, odiaba vivir asi y mas con Granger que raramente parecia la viuda de su difunto amigo. Ya queria salir, visitar tal vez la tumba de Cissy o conocer a sus nietos, pero para que eso pudiera pasar tendria que persuadir a la sangre sucia esa. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, tenia ganas de beber algo fuerte pero era obvio que esa mojigata no tenia nada de eso en su mugrosa casa. Ah como extrañaba su mansion! Revisó bajo el fregadero y vio un envase con liquido amarillo que decia: " acido muriatico". El mayor Malfoy lo miro con aprobacion seguro mal penso de Granger y despues de todo si tenia bebidas alcoholicas en casa. Destapo el envase dispuesto a ingerirlo cuando un ruido lo sobresalto..

_ Pero que demonios hace? Eso es veneno idiota_comentó Hermiine fuera de si._ No ve esta calavera? Eso significa que es TÓXICO. Por Merlín Lucius eso hasta un bebe lo sabe.

_Que le pasa? Yo como diantres hiba saber eso. Yo no soy muggle niña tonta

_ No sea grosero. Que de no ser por mi ...

_ miré señorita sabelotodo solo queria algo fuerte para beber.

La castaña rodo los ojos aun enrojecidos

_ Lo lamento aqui no tengo esas cosas. Mañana saldre y si quiere hagame una lista de lo que necesite.

Hermione se dio la vuelta bostezando para dirigirse a su habitacion. El rubio se quedo mirandola sin saber por que, pero raramente le alegraba que despues de dias esa sabelotodo decidiera salir.

Aunque corto espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Situación incómoda

Edith Prince andaba muy ocupada dando círculos por todo el salón de su gran mansión , su hija Deborah había desaparecido llevándose con ella a su pequeño hijo. Tiempo atrás no se hubiese preocupado pero ahora todo era diferente se llevo a su único nieto quien sabe donde y con quien. Sabía que el padre del niño no podían estar pues el la abandonó desde que se entero que su pequeño nieto venía en camino. Sobre la elegante mesa de sauce reposaba una breve nota con la irregular letra de su hija

"Estaremos bien, no me busques. Donde voy seré feliz"

Sin embargo Edith no estaba tranquila, sabia que su hija no era la madre mas responsable. Estuvo tentada a recurrir a Aberforth pero se contuvo, a lo mejor ella tenia razón, debería dejarla seguir su camino y ser feliz.

Habían pasado casi dos meses de la muerte de Severus sin embargo Hermione decidió hacerle caso a Edith Prince y a sus amigos y tratar de seguir con su vida, por mas doloroso que fuera era la cruel realidad, ni recordaba ya cuantas veces se dormía llorando de dolor pues era poco mas que imposible no pensarlo a cada momento, se imaginaba que en cualquier momento su ex profesor llegaria a sus habitaciones y la tomaría de la cintura por atrás y así iniciar en juego del amor ... Eran tantos sueños no cumplidos e ilusiones q aun dolían por no haberse llevado a cabo.

Hermione suspiro aun con tristeza, dejo a un lado algunos pergaminos, hacia una semana que volvió a la oficina del ministerio de magia. Miro la taza de te aun sin tomar, no tenia ánimos de nada. Ahora la castaña era la nueva subsecretaria del ministro pese a las protestas de medio mundo al ayudar en la liberación de dos mortifagos siendo una heroína de guerra.

-Hola Herms- Era Harry visiblemente disgustado

-Harry, Pasa algo?

-Ginny me envió una carta...

Hermione lo miro confusa

-Ginny esta embarazada

-Por Merlín Harry ! Como pudiste?. Prometiste respetarla recuerdas?

\- Hermione es algo que no pude evitar ..No quiero explicarte no seria de un hombre contarte como me atreví a tocarla.

-Harry, Ginny era virgen- replico Hermione totalmente indignada

-Hermione como puedes defenderla después de como te a tratado?

-Harry, Ginny es mi amiga o lo era vaya- dijo la chica sorprendida

-Ella no era virgen Hermione. Me lo juro y perjuró pero me di cuenta que no.

La castaña se tapó la boca con las manos totalmente sorprendida.

-Eso es lo de menos Hermione, yo no tengo esos prejuicios. Lo que mas me dolió es su mentira! No pudo ser sincera y ya.

-Que harás Harry?

-Responderle esta noche iré a darle la cara a los weasley

-Te casarás con ella?

\- Aun no lo se...- Harry bajo la mirada pensativo.

-La amas?

-Lamentablemente si Herms. Pero ella ya no es mi Ginny de la que me enamore, esta muy cambiada y sobre todo detesto como se comporta contigo.

-Si es así aclaren las cosas y sean felices por ese bebé.

Harry abrazo a su amiga con gratitud y se retiro a su entrenamiento de aurores , el azabache estaba contrariado, justo cuando había conocido a una mujer que le agradaba Ginny le da la noticia de su embarazo . Daphne su compañera auror le presento a su pequeña hermana Astoria y Harry sin dudar había quedado fascinado, era aparte de hermosa muy amable y parecía entenderlo a la perfección.

Hermione miro su reloj de pulsera y se sobresaltó ya eran casi las seis ya debería estar en casa junto al engreído de Lucius La compañía del ex mortifago era algo distante pero ambos se estaban acostumbrando al otro. Lucius ya no la llamaba " sangre sucia". Ya ni se quejaba de los alimentos ni del aseo de la casa pues su hijo Draco les había mandado un elfo doméstico de nombre "maní" . Hermione sin querer iba compartiendo vínculos con el papá de Draco, compartían silencios en la biblioteca mientras leían o fingían hacerlo, también habían visitado juntos la tumba de Narcissa en total silencio y hasta le pareció ver a unas pequeña s lágrimas en las orbes grises de Lucius y la nueva casa de Draco y Luna para conocer a los recién nacidos Abraxas y Scorpius que eran la adoración de todos hasta del mismo Lucius.

Y para colmo de la castaña se volvió la mandanera oficial del rubio mayor cosa que ya le estaba hartando pues antes de ir a casa se veía obligada en ir en adquisición de un "buen vino de elfo" o unos puros para el señor sangre pura. Esa mañana Lucius le pidió prestada su lechuza el motivo no lo sabia pero no tuvo ningún inconveniente y aceptó.

Al llegar a su casa estaba en total silencio, estaba impecable por supuesto gracias al elfo quien por cierto no veía por ningún lado ni al fastidioso de Lucius. Todo se le hizo muy sospechoso, y si escapo? Y si utilizó su lechuza para comunicarse con alguien y huir. No de sólo pensarlo Draco la mataría.

Hermione pretendió calmarse e inspeccionar por toda la casa, decidió ir primero a la habitación de Lucius, se acercó sigilosamente y escucho ruidos extraños. Temblorosa la castaña giro el picaporte y abrió con suavidad la puerta.

Se encontró con una imagen horrenda a su parecer.

Lucius estaba totalmente desnudo y sobre el una mujer muy morena con grandes tacones gritando como una procesa mientras tenia sexo salvaje con el ex mortifago. La castaña se quedo un momento estática hasta que furiosa azoto la puerta asustando a los dos individuos.

-Que demonios hace esta mujer en mi casa Malfoy? Fuera de aquí mujerzuela!- grito Hermione colérica

-Granger! No puede llamar antes de entrar- grito Lucius incorporándose, la mujer se hizo a un lado y con un movimiento de la varita se vistió.

-Dije fuera - grito Hermione señalando a la mujer

\- Si me voy pero pagame - La prostituta miro a Lucius quien aun se encontraba desnudo, la mirada de Granger fue a parar a cierta parte de su anatomia del rubio , la chica enseguida se sonrojo. Con un movimiento de su varita, Lucius quedó vestido

\- Pagele Granger

-No haré tal cosa Malfoy deshonras mi casa y aparte voy a pagarle a esa mujer ni de loca Lucius no soy su madre ni mucho menos, desgraciadamente soy su tutora legal y punto.

-No me iré sin que me paguen - insistió la mujer

-Vayase o le echare una maldición entonces jamas volverá a siquiera en pensar en ejercer su oficio.

Hermione levanto la varita en dirección a la mujer quien después de esa amenaza huyo despavorida. La castaña salió de la habitación y el rubio la siguió muy molesto. No se explicaba porque le afecto tanto ver al padre de Draco en la cama con esa mujerzuela. Hermione seco sus lágrimas y lo encaro.

\- En mi casa no harás tal cosa, entendido

\- Granger por merlín, soy hombre. Tienes idea de cuanto llevo sin tener sexo?

-Eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado señor Malfoy

La castaña se fue a su habitación hecha un basilisco y de un portazo cerro la puerta dejando al hombre muy confundido en medio de la sala de estar. Ya ahí las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con facilidad, ni ella sabía el porque de sus lágrimas, se sentía traicionada y por una extraña razón muy desconocida. Porque era ilógico sentirse así (tal vez celosa) por haber encontrado a Lucius Malfoy con esa mujer. Porque sentir algo así por una persona que por años la humilló por su origen , el era despreciable .

Lucius en su habitación daba vueltas como un condenado, lo había imaginado? O Granger se había puesto celosa? El rubio río ante ese pensamiento , que tontería.

El era el patético ahí , desde hace tiempo no insultaba a esa sangre sucia , se odiaba a si mismo por mirarla furtivamente de vez en cuando en cuanto llegaba del trabajo o cuando coincidían en la biblioteca, temia admitirlo en voz alta y daría todo antes de reconocer q la amiga de Potter la atraia , la deseaba...eran tantas sus ganas de poseerla , por acariciar esa piel y besar esos labios casi virginales . El rubio se acostó con aquellos pensamientos y en poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

Las semanas pasaron con gran rapidez, y desde aquella tarde Lucius y Hermione no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Cada quien hacia sus cosas y ya. Esa mañana del domingo tuvieron una visita muy agradable, Draco y Luna fueron de visita para que el abuelo pueda convivir con sus " herederos" aunque en realidad ya no tenia nada que heredarles a los hijos de Draco. Hermione saludo a sus amigos y tomo en brazos al pequeño Abraxas que sonreía a la castaña

\- Son unos bebes encantadores Luna- dijo Hermione arrullando al bebe en brazos- Me hubiera encantado ser mamá

Hermione suspiro con tristeza, Lucius rodó los ojos con fastidio

\- Eres joven Granger aun puedes serlo- dijo Draco desde la cocina mientras preparaba la mamila de sus hijos

Las miradas de Lucius y hermione se encontraron y la chica fue la primera en apartarla algo ruborizada.

Nota de autor:

Hola se que es corto el capítulo y llevo siglos sin actualizar pero prometo actualizar semanal pues ya tengo celular nuevo y ya estaré al corriente. Gracias y una disculpa por esperar tanto tiempo besos


	12. Sorpresas

La fiesta

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta semi desnuda a excepción de una sexi lencería color negro que dejaba sus bien formadas curvas a la vista. La mujer miro con cierto resentimiento un hombre de cabellos negros que leía una revista muggle de ciencia sin darle importancia a su presencia.

-Deborah - exclamo el hombre mirándola con cierta incomodidad al verla tan sensual

-Que? Hoy tampoco? Por favor soy tu mujer tenemos un hijo!- Exclamo Deborah totalmente enojada.

-Lo siento. Aun no te recuerdo ni a nuestro hijo. Ni mi nombre recuerdo...Por ahora no puedo tocarte aunque seas mi esposa. Eres hermosa te prometo que pronto haremos el amor.-

El hombre la miro con pena al decirle todo aquello, estaba guapísima pero no podía estar con ella sin recordar nada de su vida pasada. Según Deborah habían tenido un accidente automovilístico en el cual quedo inconsciente por meses y la consecuencia mas grave según su esposa era su perdida de memoria. Pero el pequeño matias era un sol y a el lo quería bastante...era su hijo.

\- Bien pero no te tardes mucho cariño muero por estar contigo de nuevo.

Severus le acaricio el cabello a su esposa y le beso la frente con respeto.

\- Lo se. Buenas noches Deborah.

La joven le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se dio la media vuelta moviendo las caderas con sensualidad, Severus suspiro derrotado, y luego se quedo profundamente dormido.

Deborah entro a su habitación, estaba totalmente desesperada sus planes no estaban surgiendo ningun efecto positivo al contrario Severus no quería tocarla ni aun así sin memoria. Ella era una bruja muy hábil y le había hecho creer a Severus que eran muggles y que tuvo un accidente automovilístico al ir al trabajo. La mujer le mostró evidencias falsas al ex mortifago como recortes de periódicos donde supuestamente se narraba su accidente.

Deborah se desvistió con un movimiento de varita y se puso el pijama azul que tanto le gustaba. La odiaba, como odiaba a esa Granger por tener el amor de Severus, no sabia que podía ver su primo en una mujer tan sencilla como aquella.

\- Si Severus sigue sin estar conmigo tu lo pagaras maldita mocosa.-

El pequeño Matias dormía profundamente ajeno de toda maldad de su madre.

Tres largos meses faltaba para que Lucius tuviera al fin su libertad y su varita le fuera devuelta. Tanto el rubio como Hermione estaban ansiosos de ese momento, de una relación cordial todo había cambiado desde que la joven encontró al padre de Draco en una situación horrenda con la mujerzuela a la que la castaña casi sacó a rastras de su casa.

Ese día Hermione revisaba un memorándum en su oficina del ministerio, andaba muy pensativa últimamente y no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza sus sentimientos últimamente. Amaba a Severus, lo extrañaba pero Harry tenía razón y su vida continuaba estando o no Severus, no debía dejarse vencer.

Llamaron a la puerta de su oficina dos veces

\- Pase

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dando paso a sus estudiantes amigos aurores Harry y Draco muy sonrientes y con cara de complicidad.

\- Hola Herms- hablo Draco

\- Que pasa chicos?-

-Queremos que vayas con nosotros a dar una vuelta por ahí ...- empezó Harry nervioso

Hermione cruzo los brazos cuestionando que demonios planeaban. Draco rodó los ojos

-Potter eres un cobarde.- gruño el rubio- Granger, Potter quiere que nos ...como te explico? Que nos acompañes a una fiesta.

Harry lo miro bruscamente

\- Esa fue tu idea Draco

\- Como sea, quiero que vayas con nosotros a una fiesta. Mira aquí hay un vestido perfecto para ti. - Draco le extendió una bolsa dorada que ella por instinto tomo

-No les e dicho que si. - dijo la castaña alzando una ceja

\- El vestido es tuyo.

\- A mi no me vas a comprar con un vestido Draco.

\- Lo se...

Harry los miraba divertido.

-Mira es una fiesta de la academia de aurores y queremos invitarte. - intervino el elegido.

\- Llevaran a Ginny o Luna- cuestiono Hermione.

\- Ese asunto esta cerrado- afirmo Harry feliz.

\- Como? No te harás cargo del bebe?

\- El caso es que ese bebé no existe. Ginny ya no es nada mio.

Hermione abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Jamas imagino que a la chica que alguna vez llamó amiga hubiese cambiado para mal intentando manipular de esa manera a su amigo.

\- Para que me entiendas Hermione. Es mi despedida de soltero. Me caso con Luna el próximo mes. - explicó Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- invite algunos amigos.

\- Que dices si vas?

Hermione contenta se acerco a Draco y le dio un abrazo.

Draco sonrió con malicia sabia de antemano que esa noche seria mas que inolvidable pues era la primera vez que salían los tres a divertirse como los amigos que eran.

Hermione estaba radiante y estupenda con el sensual vestido negro que Draco le había proporcionado pues le daba un aire travies vez sensual que la hacia ver mucho mas hermosa de lo que era.

Los amigos llegaron a un prestigioso y nuevo local del callejón Diagon. Al entrar Hermione vio en un salón privado a muchos de sus compañeros del trabajo y estudiantes de la academia de aurores. Harry miraba en todas direcciones como buscando a alguien mientras Draco se acercaba a la barra tirandola del brazo, enseguida le sirvió una copa de un liquido color verde que sacaba muy poca espuma.

\- Que es ? - Pregunto la castaña

\- Sueños, así se llama la bebida. Es muy suave ideal para una mujer- recito Draco sirviéndose whisky de fuego. Hermione le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, le resulto extrañamente relajante y un calor le invadió el cuerpo, se sentía viva. Sonrió y se la bebió de un trago.

\- Esta deliciosa! Sueños? Esta bebida me a vuelto a la vida Draco. Quiero otra.- ordeno Hermione

Harry dejo de lado su vaso y miro al rubio con reproche que se limito a encogerse de hombros y sonreír tímido.

Harry abrio la boca para decir algo cuando en eso se acercaron a su mesa dos mujeres una rubia y una chica castaña de cabello lacio y hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Hola Harry. Buenas noches.- le dijo la bruja de cabello castaño algo apenada. La rubia miro fijamente a Hermione con curiosidad.

\- Granger ellas son Astoria y Daphne. -

Ambas chicas saludaron con educación a Hermione. En pocos minutos la reunión se estaba volviendo agradable. A Hermione le sorprendió darse cuenta que los chicos de Slytherin no eran desagradables sino todo lo contrario. Al cabo de un rato se les unió Theo Nott novio de la rubia Daphne Greengrass para alivio de Hermione quien pensó por un momento que tenia algo con Draco.

A las 12 am Hermione había perdido la cuenta de las copas que había bebido. Miro a su alrededor todos bailaban cariñosamente a excepción de Draco que platicaba con un moreno mientras reían a carcajadas, Harry tomaba de la cintura a la chica castaña y le besaba la mano con ternura. Hermione miro a su alrededor y vio que a pesar de estar rodeada de gente se encontraba muy sola. Sin su Severus...

Hermione salió cabizbaja y camino calles arriba meditando su estado de vida, las lagrimas por su Severus eran las mismas pero eran menos frecuentes y de menor intensidad. Suspiro con pesadez hasta que giro sobre sus talones para aparecerse en su casa sola y fría donde vivía con un ex presidiario y un viejo elfo doméstico. Apareció en la puerta de su casa, no podía aparecerse dentro pues tenia poderosos sortilegios para evitar la fuga de Lucius.

Ingreso al salón, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con naturalidad recorriendo sus palidas mejillas tal vez por los recuerdos o por el efecto del alcohol. Sin mas se sentó en el sofá y abrazo la almohada mas grande y dejo sus lágrimas salir, nadie podía verla ni escucharla solo quería verlo una vez mas. Que este dolor pasara ...

\- Vaya! Pensé que no hibas a llegar a dormir Granger-

Lucius la observaba con enfado entre las sombras. Desde hace horas la esperaba como siempre aunque ella no se diera cuenta de que se preocupaba y le llenaba de celos la idea de pensar que estaba ahogándose en su dolor en brazos de otro.

Hermione levanto la mirada confusa al enfocar la fría mirada del rubio. Lucius ardió en cólera al notar que la castaña estaba ebria

\- Vayase Lucius

\- No! Ahora mismo le exijo que me diga donde estuvo toda la noche pequeña mocosa. Ya es de madrugada.

Hermione se acerco molesta y lo encaro. Pero al ver los ojos hielo del ex mortifago pudo ver que en estos había vida y a pesar de su diferente color tenia la misma mirada que su Severus cuando se preocupaba por ella. Hermione cerro los ojos y jaló el cuello de la camisa del rubio chocando sus labios con los del hombre que aunque sorprendido los aceptó gustoso y le correspondió como si la vida se le fuese en ello

Reviews? Corto pero el sábado sin falta hay capítulo. Besos


	13. Remordimientos

Remordimientos

Lucius se sentía genial, desde hace mucho deseaba besar esos carnosos labios que lo hacían fantasear. Era ilógico quedar prendado de una mujer así tan simple pero que a la vez lo tenia todo. El rubio la atrajo hacia el y profundizo el beso, deseaba llegar a mas a lo prohibido, que Hermione Granger fuera solo suya aunque sea por una vez.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y se aparto con brusquedad.

\- Vete. No puedo hacerle esto a el...- Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron de tristeza. Lucius endureció el semblante y se aparto ligeramente ofendido.

-No pretendía nada señorita perfección. Que tenga buena noche.

El rubio se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación muy cabreado. Por Merlín el era un Malfoy, que carajos le importaba esa sangre sucia y su opinión. En otros tiempos la hubiera hecho suya importándole en pepino su rechazo. Pero las circunstancias eran diferentes la castaña era su custodia y no podía quedar mal de lo contrario iría a Azkaban de por vida. El hombre se acostó con la mirada al techo, se sentía tan raro sin la varita mágica pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar sin ella, Granger le enseñaba muchas cosas mientras pasaban los días. Por ejemplo ya podía prepararse un café solo entre otras cosas... Eso de vivir a lo muggle no era tan malo. Granger...¿Porque diablos no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en la perfección que la rodeaba?.

Severus Snape se encontraba leyendo un libro de Biología que había encontrado en la salita de estar, se estaba aburriendo bastante ya quería salir y distraerse en algo. Su "esposa" Deborah salio hace un par de horas y el pequeño bebe yacía dormido en su cunita, estar sin la presencia de Deborah le daba tranquilidad sin conocer la razón, lo aturdía su cercanía le inquietaba tenerla cerca aun siendo su esposa. No soportaba sus reproches por no haber intimado con ella aun, no sabia que le impedía hacer suya a la madre de su hijo. Era muy hermosa pero para nada le apetecía hacerla suya.

Cerro el libro aburrido y cerro los ojos, enseguida se le vino a la mente unos hermosos ojos cafés y una sonrisa ingenua.

A Deborah le estaba desesperando esta situación, a veces le hubiese retroceder el tiempo y revivir a Joaquín el verdadero padre de su hijo, al que a ella misma asesino tras obsesionarse con su plan de quedarse con Severus. Pero ella era una Prince y los Prince no se arrepentían de sus actos, seco las escasas lágrimas que escaparon de sus helados ojos azules y se encamino al boticario a comprar ingredientes para sus pociones, cada vez que salia al callejón Diagon Debbie salia disfrazada para no ser reconocida por nadie mucho menos por su madre.

Esa mañana al entrar al boticario se encontró a quien menos esperaba, la anciana señora Derrs atendía a una joven castaña de rizos que parecía amable, a esa muchacha la había visto en las portadas de "El Profeta" y desgraciadamente en los Sueños de Severus.

\- Necesito escencia de Belladona - pedía Hermione- Y valeriana por favor.

Deborah se escondió detrás de un estante para escuchar mejor. Hermione estaba curando a alguien...

\- Veo que el señor Malfoy sigue enfermo- comentó la vieja del boticario

\- Ya esta mejor. Si viera como a mejorado, esta muy recuperado- dijo Hermione con alegría, Deborah pudo vislumbrar un brillo especial en la mirada de la joven al hablar de ese hombre.

" Se esta enamorando de otro"- pensó Deborah.

Al llegar a casa Hermione preparo las pociones para Lucius y las guardo en frascos para siete días, era la ultima semana del tratamiento recomendada por el sanador. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de pensar en el beso que se habían dado y en los deseos que este desencadenaba.

Después de la hora de la cena (ninguno se vio la cara en todo el día), la joven le llevo las pociones curativas a Lucius, golpeo tres veces en la puerta de su habitación al no obtener respuesta entro. El rubio estaba recién salido de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura

\- Lo siento señor Malfoy...Yo

\- No pasa nada Granger..¿Mas pociones?, pensé que ya estaba terminado el tratamiento- siseo Lucius acercándose a ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella temblaba ligeramente de emoción, de ansia. El rubio le levanto la barbilla y dejo a un lado su orgullo

\- Me gustas mucho sangre sucia. Me vuelves loco.

Lucius le beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Hermione se empezó a resistir pero no pudo, ella también lo deseaba, se dejo besar, tocar...

\- Dejate llevar pequeña sangre sucia. Mañana sera otro día.-

La castaña titubeo un instante. El miedo la carcomía por dentro, no quería enamorarse de Lucius...aun le dolía Severus.

El rubio recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, no quería apresurarse quería saborear con calma ese delicioso manjar, la beso y la desvistió con delicadeza. Estaba completamente seguro que Granger era virgen y quería que para ella fuera inolvidable.

Hermione estaba ansiosa, ella no lo besaba pero dejaba que el lo hiciera. Lucius le beso desde la punta de los pies hasta perderse en la zona prohibida que no dudo en disfrutar mientras la leona gemia de placer.

-¿Estas lista Granger?- le susurro quedamente al oído mientras le besaba pero el cuello de la chica. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba literalmente temblando. No sabia si continuar con esto o largarse de ahí...

Asintió levemente

El rubio la penetro con suavidad, cerro los ojos, tuvo que contenerse para no correrse de inmediato. Enseguida se dio cuenta que Granger no era virgen ...

En ese momento no le importo...

A ninguno de los dos les importo nada...

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba hecha un alado de Lucius mirándolo dormir desnudo a su lado. Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro, estaba mas que arrepentida, sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a Severus. No pudo ser mas su deseo que su amor y respeto por Severus.

Se vistió con un movimiento de la varita y salio de la habitación de Lucius. Por merlín como desearía tener un giratiempo y deshacer todo aquello.

\- Buenos días Hermione-

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Prometo escribir pronto besitos


	14. Realidad

LA REALIDAD

Draco miraba a la castaña con asombro pues salia de la habitación de su padre en pijama y muy despeinada. Hermione casi se cae de espaldas al ver al hijo de Lucius con cara de desconcierto.

Sonrió con nerviosismo y trato de actuar con naturalidad.

\- Buenos días Draco. ¿Que haces tan temprano aqui?. Estaba a punto de salir al ministerio.

\- A eso venia. Me presente a mis clases de auror y todo esta siendo fumigado. Veras hubo una pequeña plaga de moscas peruanas y pues gracias a Merlín en tres días no pondremos un pie ahí.-

-¡Por Merlín! Tendré un mundo de trabajo en ese tiempo. Tendré que ir

Draco rodó los ojos, conociendo a su amiga era lo mínimo que podía esperarse de ella.

\- Tranquila no iras a ninguna parte. Estamos a nada de navidad. El trabajo esta muerto.

\- Esta bien. Me quedare en casa- Aunque la simple idea de quedarse con Lucius esos tres días le aterraba

\- No me has dicho que hacías en la habitación de mi padre Hermione- pregunto Hermione

A Hermione casi se le cae la quijada al suelo por la pregunta de Draco. Suspiro buscando una excusa convincente y cerro su mente como le enseño Severus

\- Tuvo una recaída-

La cara de Draco cambio del asombro a la preocupación en un instante.

\- ¿Pero como? Me explico el sanador que estaba perfecto ya

\- Pero el necio de tu padre no se alimenta como debe. Y tuvo fiebre muy alta toda la noche

Hermione se sonrojo al decir las ultimas palabras por fortuna Draco no se dio cuenta.

\- Quiero verlo- Draco estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de su padre pero Hermione le tomo del brazo impidiéndole avanzar. El rubio la miro sin entender

\- No a dormido toda la noche. Acaba de dormir. - eso era verdad aunque los motivos eran muy diferentes

Draco asintió derrotado, sabia que si algo odiaba Lucius era que lo despierten. Hermione suspiro para sus adentros, aparentemente Draco se había creído todo

\- Falta un mes para que te liberes de custodiarlo. Debes estar feliz-

Herms no contesto

Draco se despidió prometiendo regresar a visitar a Lucius ahora con Luna y los bebes. Se sentía realmente terrible por mentirle a Draco pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad

\- Bravo Granger. Se lo creyó todo no te preocupes- sonrió Lucius aun desnudo desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Puede vestirse por favor? Serviré el desayuno.- Hermione se sonrojo de inmediato

\- ¿De que te apenas Granger? Anoche hiciste algo mas que verlo

Se contuvo las ganas de insultar a Malfoy para luego ponerse a llorar, estaba arrepentida de haberse involucrado con el, era un maldito patán y se había atrevido a restregarle en la cara lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Tenia que dejarle en claro las cosas al oxigenado ese, lo que paso era un total error y tenia que dejarlo en claro a Lucius.

El rubio alzo la ceja escéptico y se fue a su habitación para vestirse. Necesitaba abundante comida para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas la noche anterior, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan satisfecho ya para que negarlo también feliz y pleno. Sabia que nada con Granger seria posible, las diferencias entre ellos eran abismales. ¡Que va! El no quería nada con ella, el era un Malfoy y liarse con alguien de su clase seria una aberración.

La castaña sirvió el desayuno que consistía en panqueques, café y huevos pero ninguno de los dos probaba bocado. Hermione miraba su plato y el rubio la miraba a ella, era obvio que la joven era perfectamente capaz de usar la oclumancia pues no podia ver sus pensamientos.

Con mucha dificultad la joven levanto la mirada hacia el ex mortifago que la miro con su mirada altanera de siempre

\- Lo de anoche fue un error Lucius-

El rubio la miro con indiferencia y bebió con elegancia un sorbo de su café. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, esperando su respuesta

\- Como quieras Granger.

\- Yo amo a alguien mas

Lucius sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho al oír eso

\- No te pregunte tal cosa Granger. Mira mocosa ¿esperabas que después de esto que paso te pediría matrimonio?. No me hagas reír.-

Las palabras brotaron por si solas era mas que claro que Lucius se estaba desquitando del rechazo

\- Muy bien, sabia que era lo menos que podía esperar de ti- replico Hermione herida

Lucius la mal miro y empezó a comer solo para hacer algo, su orgullo estaba herido, jamas nadie le dijo que después de tener sexo con el que todo había sido un error es mas lo buscaban después de eso. Pero bien, la sangre sucia había sido su mujer aunque sea una vez y estaba completamente seguro que ella lo disfruto tanto o mas que el, sus caricias y sus besos los mejores que probo en su vida incluyendo los de su difunta esposa Narcissa.

Un hombre de largos cabellos puso con cuidado al pequeño matias en la cuna, el pequeño yacía completamente dormido. Esa se había convertido en su prioridad de Severus Snape; cuidar y proteger al pequeño "hijo" que su "esposa" tanto descuidaba por ir a "trabajar".

Deborah en realidad se largaba a conseguir diariamente los ingredientes necesarios para seguir sometiendo a Severus y mantenerlo a su lado o de lo contrario se la pasaba con un nuevo amante que conoció en el " funeral" de Severus, no era tan bueno en la cama pero era peor no tener intimidad por tanto tiempo, pues Severus aun seguía sin querer tocarla.

Después de acostar al pequeño bebe, Severus se puso a pasear la enorme casa, le daba cierta curiosidad que Deborah siempre tenia predilección por una habitación de la parte trasera de la casa, Severus se adentro con sigilo y volteo para atrás para percatarse que Deborah no estuviese en casa...


	15. Despedida y descubriendo

Nada me pertenece a excepción de la trama

Despedida y descubriendo

Un mes había pasado con rapidez asombrosa, esa mañana sería la última que pasaban Hermione y Lucius Juntos, ese último mes desde que pasaron la noche juntos Hermione trato con el dolor de su alma olvidar la noche que paso con Lucius. Estaba muy arrepentida por dejarse llevar, y mas por haberse acostado con un hombre tan miserable como malfoy.

A las 9 am el señor Malfoy estaba listo con su equipaje en la sala de estar en la espera del señor juez para su liberación y la entrega de su varita, Hermione se encontraba frente a el, ambos sin mirarse. Ella tenia la mirada en su falda conteniendo las lágrimas y el miraba al techo y de vez en cuando miraba su reloj de oro ( regalo de Draco) con impaciencia.

\- Después de esto no nos volveremos a ver las caras, ya estarás feliz.

Ella se limito asentir con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-Maldito juez que no llega- Bufo Lucius, la miro detenidamente y decidió acercarse.

La tomo por la barbilla y con su pesar ella levanto la cristalina mirada. Fruncio el ceño mas no le dijo nada, temía que de abrir la boca de sus labios saliera una estupidez como " quedate"

-¿Que ocurre Granger?, después de todo...

\- Nada Lucius.- dijo Hermione.

El la tomo de las manos y ella se piso en pie, el era mucho mas alto que ella. Los ojos castaños miraron los grises, el ex mortifago acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, pudo sentir los fríos labios den rubio clamando por los suyos, el la beso suavemente y vencida ella se dejo besar. Se dieron un largo beso tierno y salvaje a la vez, sabia que si seguían una cosa llevaría a otra hasta que Hermione decidió apartarse.

-Solo tienes que pedirlo y lo hare- susurro Lucius

Hermione no respondió porque en ese momento porque se oyó el débil golpeteo de la puerta la castaña se enderezó y al abrir estaba el juez y tras el estaban Draco y Harry para servir como testigo. Después de leer el documento y demas. Lucius firmo totalmente callado aceptó las condiciones sin rechistar no sin antes lanzarle una mala mirada a Hermione. El viejo mago del ministerio le devolvió su varita al rubio no sin antes advertirle que a la primera falla su próximo hogar seria azkaban.

En breves minutos se fueron el juez y Harry después de firmar quedando solo Draco, Lucius y Hermione.

-Pues bien es todo Hermione muchas gracias. Desde hoy quedas liberada del juramento.- agradeció Draco a la castaña dándole un abrazo.

Hermione aparte de triste su piel estaba pálida y un tanto ojerosa pero no por eso menos hermosa. Lucius miro a su hijo mas no le dijo nada, ya hablaría mas tarde de eso con el.

Lucius y Hermione se regalaron una última mirada y con un plop desaparecieron los Malfoy. Nunca estaría mas cerca de Lucius pero seria lo mejor para ambos, no quería entregar su corazón nuevamente, no quería salir lastimada de nuevo, sabia a la perfección que el padre de su amigo era incapaz de amar mas que a si mismo.

*5 meses después*

Severus Snape miraba al niño en la cuna, no quería abandonarlo porque a pesar de todo le agarro cariño a pesar de no llevar su sangre.

Ya estaba listo para dejar de finjir, hacia mas de un mes que en su totalidad había recuperado sus recuerdos. Sabia quien era a quien amaba y también la manera en que llegó a ese lugar.

Sabia que su prima Deborah hizo no imposible por alejarlo de la realidad y de su adorada Hermione quien sabia que lo creía muerto.

Había escudriñado el laboratorio secreto de su prima y tras leer sus anotaciones de pociones descubrió la cura para su amnesia, también busco sus recuerdos mas importantes, mas amados. Y ahora por fin estaba listo para dejar a Deborah y regresar al mundo mágico, el necesitaba estar ahí para saber con certeza como estaban las cosas, sabia que su Hermione lo estaría esperando.

Deborah dormía en su habitación plácidamente, el miraba el reloj a cada rato. Alzo la vista cuando Dos largas figuras aparecieron ante el. Ni tiempo le dio de mirar bien porque una mujer muy parecida a su madre se abalanzo a el para llenarlo de besos. Los ojos de la mujer estaban inundados de lágrimas. Severus sintió una oleada de cariño por esa señora sin conocerla ni haber tratado en su vida con ella.

-Hijo me alegra que estés vivo. No sabes cuanto luche para que vivas mi amor.- Edith volvió a besar a su sobrino.

Aberforth se acerco a Severus

\- No dejare que mi hija vaya a azkaban Snape, bien lo sabes. E pasado mucho tiempo sin ella-

\- Mientras no se entrometa en mi vida ni la de mi mujer todo va bien. Pero ten en cuenta que asesino a un muggle, al padre de ese bebe- siseo Severus.

Edith fue a la cuna y tomo a su nieto en sus brazos.

\- No Aberforth, no dejare que una loca crié a mi nieto. Lo siento Ab, Kingsley estaran pronto aquí y los aurores también-

Aberforth se quedo callado, se limito a asentir, Edith tenia razón le gustase o no, y ella sufría igual o mas que el. Por otra parte el anciano mago sabia que cuando Severus viera a Hermione se llevaría una gran decepción...

En pocos minutos Deborah apareció en la sala y palideció al ver a su madre y a Aberforth mirarla con clara decepción.

En menos de un minuto llegó Kingsley y en segundos aparecieron los aurores entre ellos Harry y Draco que casi se desmayan al ver a su ex profesor. Ambos se miraron pensando am lo mismo.

Corto pero espero les haya gustado! Actualizare pronto.

Besos


	16. Regreso

Regreso

Harry estaba perplejo. No podía estar mas asombrado, después de todo lo hicieron para localizar a su ex profesor y Hermione ¿como quedaría ella después de enterarse de que Snape vive?.

Severus aguardaba en el despacho de Kingsley explicando lo sucedido, el ministro le explicó al pocionista que el trio de oro se encargo de limpiar su nombre y que Harry compartió sus recuerdos al ministerio. El hombre no podía estar mas feliz, podía seguir su vida con normalidad, añoraba Hogwarts y sobre todo a su adorada Hermione.

Severus salio del despacho de Kingsley con el rostro relajado lo que hizo a Harry sobre saltarse . Sabia que su ex profesor tarde o temprano preguntaría por Hermione... ¿Y el que le diría?.

-Profesor un gusto que este bien- dijo Harry con nerviosismo

-Me a comentado el señor ministro Potter que usted limpio mi nombre junto a la señorita Granger. Le agradezco-

\- No tiene porque profesor, era mi deber

Severus asintió.

\- ¿La señorita Granger?

Harry palideció

\- Ehh, es tarde ya debe estar en su casa.- hablo Draco a sus espaldas

\- Sera mejor que mañana la visite profesor- termino Harry

El profesor parecía no entender la actitud de esos dos en absoluto.

\- Ningún mocoso me va decir que hacer- zanjó Severus dándose la media vuelta y desapareciendo

Harry y Draco se quedaron atemorizados, si bien Hermione seguía sola en su apartamento, la castaña cometió el error de involucrarse sentimentalmente con un tipo del cual quedo embarazada. Su amiga no quería decirles quien era el padre de su futuro bebé, ellos decidieron respetar su decisión dejando de preguntar el nombre de aquel fulano que no quiso hacerse cargo ni de ella ni del bebé.

"Ese hombre no sabe que espero un hijo suyo"- le dijo tristemente un día a Harry.

Harry sabia que su amiga quería al papá de su bebé porque después de enterarse de su embarazo cayo otra vez en una fuerte depresión, y en mas de una ocasión el moreno la encontró llorando y no sabia si el motivo aun era Snape o el papá de su bebé.

Hermione acariciaba su enorme vientre de seis meses, ya faltaba cada vez menos para tener a ese angelito en sus brazos. No amaba al padre de su bebé como amo a Severus, pero si lo extrañaba y a pesar de todo lo quería mucho.

Esa tarde Luna la fue acompañar, le llevo ropitas y suéteres tejidos a mano para el nuevo bebé. La rubia dejó a el excéntrico señor lovegood al cuidado de los gemelos y se dio una escapadita al departamento de Hermione para animarla un poco

\- Gracias Luna, todo esta bellísimo

La maternidad le había sentado de maravilla, ese nuevo bebe hacia ver más hermosa de lo que era a Hermione. Aunque su humor variaba pero trataba de estar lo mas tranquila posible por su bebé.

\- Hoy llega mi suegro de viaje, desde que le dieron la libertad se fue a la india. Dijo a Draco que quería olvidar muchas cosas-

Luna miraba a su amiga con atención, ésta permaneció callada sin buscar que reponder

\- Deberías decirle del bebé, también es suyo aclaró Luna

Herms se sorprendió de las palabras de Luna, a nadie le había dicho que el bebe que espera es de Lucius, ni siquiera a Harry que intento sonsacarle en varias ocasiones la respuesta

\- ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? -Rio Hermione con nervios

\- Lo se. En nuestras visitas veia como se miraban el uno al otro.

Hermione suspiro derrotada, se limito abrazar a Luna que sonrió complacida.

\- Vieras que a cambiado mucho, ya se resigno a que sea la esposa de Draco.-

Hermione soltó una risita.

\- Es que eres sangre limpia Luna.

Siguieron conversando de cosas banales de la vida y de miles de cosas mas. Luna se fue con la promesa de decir a Lucius a su llegada que Hermione necesitaba verlo con urgencia a pesar que Hermione se negó rotundamente. ¿Que mas daba? Lucius era el padre de su bebé.

Decidió dormirse un rato últimamente no toleraba ir al ministerio mas de ocho horas y eso la dejaba totalmente agotada. Y aunque mucha gente le preguntaba por el padre del bebé, se negaba a dar explicaciones alegando que el bebe era solamente de ella. La mas feliz era Edith Prince la tía de Severus que la felicito diciendo que un bebe llenaría el vacío que llenara la partida de Severus aunque le hubiese encantado que el niño fuera de su sobrino.

Ya estaba por entrarle el sueño cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta con insistencia. Se puso la bata de dormir y fue a ver de quien se trataba. Se acomodo el cabello lo mas que pudo y abrió.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una enorme sorpresa, casi se le salen las lagrimas de la emoción.

Después de mas de cinco meses sin verlo estaba el ahí plantado guapo con el cabello corto, la libertad le había sentado de maravilla. El se limito a sonreír de lado.

\- Hola Granger- se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla

-Lucius. Tanto tiempo

El rubio la observo de arriba para abajo y se detuvo al mirar su enorme vientre, el rubio tuvo un arrebato de emocion, se sentía bien verla así con el vientre crecido llevando un hijo suyo en sus entrañas.

\- ¿Puedo?- cuestiono a Hermione señalando su vientre. La castaña asintio , el sonrió complacido.

Acaricio el abultado vientre de la mujer metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de dormir lo que hizo estremecer a la castaña. El la estrecho en sus brazos y le beso suavemente los labios sabor a fresa que tanto le gustaba.

No había necesidad de preguntarle a su amada sangre sucia de quien era el bebé, esos meses se había dado cuenta que ella solo se entregaba por amor u dudaba que después de el no había estado con otro, ella lo quería y el igual aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.


	17. Tu maldito amor

Hola estimados lectores! Lamento que muchos se estén decepcionando de esta historia ! Pero ira bien y todo tomara su curso nuevamente.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Tu maldito amor

Las sabanas estaban desordenadas, y ella estaba aprisionada por un par de piernas blancas y gruesas. Nuevamente había caído en sus encantos dejándose llevar, pero por merlín ese hombre era un dios en la cama, mas no sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro juntos pero por el momento disfrutaría de su compañía. Lo miro a su costado se veía tan indefenso así dormidito, porque despierto le hizo de todo en la intimidad temiendo perderla de nuevo, le beso y le lamió cada parte de su ser. La castaña sabia que Lucius no la amaba, pero tampoco seria imprudente preguntándole nada, ella lo quería, amaba tenerlo cerca, era un estimulante.

El rubio abrio lentamente los ojos y la estrecho mas a el como si temiese perderla. La amaba, pero le costaría decírselo, ni siquiera a Narcissa se lo dijo alguna vez, pero eran tan diferentes las dos...

\- ¿Como le pondrás a mi hijo?- cuestiono Lucius.

\- ¿Y si es hija?- respondió Hermione

\- Eso es poco probable- opino Lucius besándole el cuello la castaña y tocando la desnudez de su intimidad, la deseaba mucho así tenerla siempre dispuesta para el.

\- ¡Lucius!-gimió la chica.

\- Quiero que vivamos juntos... De nuevo. Pero ahora como pareja -

-No lo se-

\- No aceptare un no. Estas de encargo de un hijo mio, ese bebe no sera un bastardo. Llevara el apellido Malfoy

Lucius acaricio el vientre de la castaña y pudo sentir un débil golpeteo, sonrió autentico. Hace mucho que no era feliz y ahora lo era en verdad. La castaña estaba incomoda no sabia que decir, todo esto era repentino de no tener nada ahora Lucius le ofrecía todo ...

No estaba segura aun de compartir la vida con el, había pasado los seis meses de su embarazo solamente en compañía de Harry y Luna. Pues había visto la clara decepción en los ojos de Ron y en el resto de su familia sobre todo de Molly que deseaba que la castaña algún día formara parte de su familia al casarse con Ron.

Hermione dejo a Lucius en su habitación mientras ella se daba un baño con agua caliente para analizar las cosas, tardo mas de quince minutos duchandose . Estaba por vestirse cuando tocaron el timbre, ¿quién seria a estas horas? Dudaba que fuera Harry, el estaría con Astoria su actual novia...

Al ingresar vio a Lucius en la habitación con el pantalón puesto y el dorso desnudo dispuesto a ver quien llamaba a la puerta.

\- Ire yo, quedare aqui, puede ser de trabajo-

Lucius rodó los ojos pero obedeció.

La castaña se puso el pijama y se acomodo el cabello para atender la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voy!- grito ante la insistencia del timbre. En su casa nadie se podía aparecer pues había puesto sortilegios de seguridad que Draco y Harry le ayudaron a reforzar y juraba que si era alguno de los dos que la estaban molestando lo pagarían caro a menos que le lleven pastel de fresa.

Abrir la puerta fue una enorme sorpresa para ella, cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir y de la nada comenzaron a caer sus lágrimas. No podía creer lo que veía...

Miro esos ojos negros por los que lloro tanto tiempo. El sonrió feliz pero al bajar su vista su corazón y las enormes ganas de vivir se fueron desvaneciendo. Ella se arrojo a sus brazos sin reparar en ese detalle ¡Habia esperado tanto por el!.

Severus la fue alejando de el con suavidad, de no estar embarazada la hubiese empujado sin piedad. Ella lo miro suplicante y se escaparon mas lágrimas de sus ojos caoba.

\- Yo luchando por vivir...y tu revolcandote con otro- Severus estaba furico sus lágrimas luchaban por no salir, estaba conteniéndose por no cometer una barbaridad

\- Tu...estabas muerto

Hermione se tapó la cara horrorizada y sollozo aun mas. El la miro con odio.

\- Perdí la memoria, a eso venia mocosa a contarte todo a hacer realidad nuestro sueño de estar juntos.

\- ¡Tu moriste! ¡No sabes cuantas noches llore por ti! Tu muerte me quito la vida

Severus soltó una amarga carcajada

-No debieron ser muchas noches puesto que rápido buscaste mi reemplazo. Que pena Granger, te creí diferente ¡Eres una cualquiera!. Vine con toda la emoción a verte y me encuentro con esto.- Severus señalo su enorme vientre

-Perdonadme Severus por favor- lloriqueo la mujer, intento abrazar al hombre pero fue rechazada nuevamente. Desesperada se arrodilló y se abrazo a los piel del hombre. El no la retiro se limito a mirarla con desprecio, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser sentirse traicionado por la mujer que considero el amor de su vida, quien hizo dejar a Lily Evans en el pasado la que lo hizo creer...

-¿Quien fue el que te hizo esto? ¿Con quien me traicionaste?¿Con Potter? ¿Con weasley tal vez?

Severus la levantó del suelo y la agarro del cuello sin piedad, quería lastimarla que esa puta sintiera su dolor. Hermione solo se limitaba a llorar, no respondió. Al no obtener respuesta El hombre la aventó al suelo.

\- Fui yo Severus-

Severus que estaba de espaldas mirando a Hermione desde el suelo giro lentamente al reconocer esa fría voz que arrastraba las palabras..

Severus enmudeció

\- No le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a Granger. No permitiré que la humilles de esa forma.

\- Mas humillada no puede estar. Al involucrarse con alguien como tu.

Las lágrimas de las orbes negras salieron, si Hermione lo traicionó que fuera con su mejor amigo eso si fue un golpe bajo.

Lucius no se percato pues ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y sentarse en el sofa. La joven estaba inconsolable, no paraba de llorar. Estaba histérica.

\- Nunca pensé que la mujer de que me hablabas fuera ella-

Severus soltó una amarga carcajada.

\- Pero ella si sabia que tu eras mi mejor amigo. En el que mas confianza tenia. Que asco me dan- tras decir eso ultimo el pocionista se fue mirando por ultima vez al que fue el amor de su vida.

Hermione miro la puerta para luego desvanecerse en brazos de Lucius.


	18. Un amor perdido

Un amor perdido

Hola! Lamento tardar en actualizar. Pero aquí tienen otro capitulo mas, disfruten

"

-Severus...- lo llamó risueña con el cabello castaño desordenado, pero toda así era perfecta, sensual, hermosa.

El se vestía después de una sesión intensa de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, al mirarla la vio completamente desnuda con las piernas semiabiertas provocándolo a tomarla de nuevo ahí mismo.

\- No nena, ya tengo que irme. Aunque no quisiera dejarte...

El porcionista se acerco a ella y le beso los hombros desnudos, ella le toco la virilidad ya abultada que luchaban salir de los pantalones.

\- Sev, sabes ...quiero dejar de tomar la poción.

-¡Jamas!, sabes las razones

La joven libero la erección del hombre y se lo llevó a la boca, el hombre gimió de placer al sentir los tiernos labios de su amante succionando su pene con ahínco..., Sin resistirlo el hombre la llevo a la cumbre del placer al tomarla en brazos, haciéndole sentir cosas que jamas imagino sentir por nadie .

Terminaron rendidos en brazos del otro. Severus despertó una hora después, ella seguía en sus brazos completamente dormida, en eso la declaro suya para siempre...

La miro dormir tan hermosa..., era suya."

Pero ahora todo se desvaneció de golpe, de un momento a otro sus ilusiones quedaron muertas y sus ganas de vivir por los suelos. Apretó la copa pon rabia y se bebió el contenido de un solo golpe, las lágrimas escapaban de vez en cuando no quería vivir.

Todo por lo que se mantuvo vivo ya no era suyo en lo absoluto, su Hermione lo olvido fácilmente con un ex mortifago que toda la vida la denigró y lo peor de todo era su mejor amigo con el que compartió momentos importantes y difíciles.

Y ella... Que siempre dijo amarlo, la que le repetía una y mil veces que escaparan juntos, que vivieran juntos, que dejaran todo atras y mandaran a la mierda la maldita guerra... Todo cambio, ella vivía con la sucia sanguijuela traidora de Malfoy y esperando un bastardo, ¿Como había pasado todo aquello? ¿En que momento Malfoy decidió mancillar el cuerpo de su amada?.

Severus regreso a su casa, a la apestosa Hilandera donde nadie lo molestaria. El hombre no paraba de beber, llevaba dos botellas de ron y no pensaba en parar, le dolía todo ¿Porque diablos no murió? Si a nadie le afectó su supuesta muerte, ni a Granger. Que tonto...pensar que ella era diferente, que lo amaba sinceramente y esperaría por el.

Severus se dejo caer en el sillón, dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma sentirse de esa manera, era como caer sin tocar el suelo.

Arrojo todo el contenido del escritorio al suelo y sollozo fuertemente.

Era el principio de su fin.

Harry entro despacio al hogar del hombre, apenas abrió se dio cuenta que todo era un desastre tanto en la casa como en el corazón del hombre. Trago en seco, intentaría que el profesor supiera como estaban las cosas, trataría que entendiera que Hermione fue la mas destrozada por su supuesta muerte.

El joven se atrevió a indagar en el despacho de Snape, donde el hombre se encontraba de espaldas y los puños apretados sobre su escritorio.

\- Profesor...

El hombre no lo miro pero lanzo un quejido de dolor similar al de un lobo herido.

\- Usted lo sabia, ¿no es asi , Potter?- Snape lo miro a los ojos buscando la verdad

\- Profesor. Ella sufrió mucho por su muerte. Me imagino que por su estado, ya sabrá que Hermione esta embarazada- titubeo Harry

\- Me imagino que usted sabe quien es el padre.- Severus estaba asqueado de todo.

-No lo se, Profesor. Pero eso es lo de menos, mire ella lo ama a usted y se que hizo mal ... Pero Hermione es un ser humano, esa aventura fue algo pasajero, ella misma me a dicho que solo le importa su bebé y del padre nunca quizo decirnos nada. Draco y yo...

-¡Callese Potter! Usted es un mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida. Le aconsejo que no se meta.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, cuando una luz plateada entro colándose entre los dos hombres. Era un hermoso dragón galés que hablo con la preocupada voz de Draco. Severus enseguida reconoció el patrunus antes de que hablara pues el se lo había enseñado a su ahijado

\- Harry ven a San Mungo, Hermione se puso mal-

Severus se puso pálido..no debió tratarla así en su estado, si algo le pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría.

El dragón se esfumo dejando a Harry angustiado mirando a Severus con odio

\- ¿Que le hizo? ¡Ella lleva un embarazo delicado!. Si le pasa algo a ella o a su hijo usted lo pagara Snape- dijo el muchacho encarando al porcionista

\- Usted no esta en condiciones de amenazarme Potter-

Harry le lanzo una ultima mirada de reproche antes de irse. Severus se agarro las sienes, este sin duda era el peor día de su vida. Quería ir a San Mungo y ver en que estado se encontraba, pero no era tan fácil perdonarle esta bajeza, y menos que el susodicho fuera Lucius Malfoy.

En San Mungo se encontraba Draco en la sala de espera con las manos entrelazadas y mirando al suelo. Harry se acerco muy preocupado, quería saber del estado de salud de Hermione y su hijo. El rubio levantó la mirada al ver a su amigo

\- Aun no me dicen nada.- se adelanto antes que Harry preguntara.- ¿Donde fuiste?

\- Fui a ver a Snape, sabía que lo tomaría mal...

\- Y esta en todo su derecho...pero como carajos Hermione iba adivinar que estaba vivo, es mujer y también tiene necesidades-

\- Algo así le dije. Es tu padrino a lo mejor a ti si te escucha-

-No lo creo. Potter el no perdona, pero si la ama tal vez...

\- ¿Como te enteraste que Hermione estaba mal?- quizo saber Harry, Draco pareció meditar un rato antes de responder.

\- Mi padre me aviso. No se como se habrá enterado ni que hacia en casa de Hermione. El la trajo aquí, pero sabes como es no quise preguntarle nada.

Harry de quedo pensando por un momento por todo lo que paso durante él día. Todo era nefasto para Hermione desde el término de la guerra, pero ahí estaría el para ayudarla siempre.

\- Familiares de la señorita Granger

Los jóvenes se pusieron en pie de inmediato ansiosos de saber de la salud de su amiga.

-¿Como esta ?

\- Ella se encuentra débil, pero estable. En un par de días podrá irse a casa, le aconsejo que no se quede sola, eso le merma mucho el estado de ánimo. Y no se a estado alimentando como debe ser, pero milagrosamente tanto ella como su hijo están fuera de peligro.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?

\- Si, uno nada mas por favor, la señora necesita descansar.- afirmo el medimago.

\- Es mejor que seas tu-

Harry asintió y entro a la habitación de la castaña. La chica se encontraba profundamente dormida, el joven sonrio al verla bien. No era capaz de creer por todo lo que pasaba su mejor amiga por esos últimos meses, lo necesitaba mas que nunca y el siempre estaría para ella poniendola sobre cualquier mujer, porque la quería mucho, le debía la vida. Hermione era su todo, su hermana.

Debía hablar con el, pero no tenia idea que decirle, no eran unos adolescentes, habían sido los mejores amigos de años. Compartieron innumerables cosas juntos, personales. Lucius lo consideró siempre el hermano que nunca tuvo, a pesar de ser cuatro años mayor que el pocionista crecieron en el mismo ambiente y mas tarde les aficionaron las mismas cosas, pero nunca se habían enamorado de la misma mujer, eso no encajaba en su perfecta amistad. De hecho cuando Severus tenia 14, el rubio lo llevo a un sofisticado burdel para que el pelinegro perdiera su castidad y poco después contrataron a una mujerzuela e hicieron un trio sexual con la dama. Lucius le mostró varias cosas y Severus le platico al rubio su eterno amor por Lily Evans. Fueron muchas cosas compartidas, casi nunca discutían pero ahora no tenían idea ninguno de los dos como cayeron rendidos enamorados de la misma mujer.

Lucius fue directo al despacho de Severus, lo conocía tan bien que sabia que si tenia un problema ese seria su refugio hasta que no tuviera la solución. No le sorprendió nada ver el estado de la casa, ni de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Severus levanto la vista al verlo pero no le dijo nada

\- Severus necesitamos hablar...- empezó Lucius

El pocionista se levanto con furia y le propinó un puñetazo al rubio que lo tumbo en el suelo. Severus lo miraba con desprecio, nunca creyó hacerlo pero lo odiaba. Cuando Lucius se puso en pie sangraba por la boca mas no dijo nada

\- ¿No vas a defenderte?- grito Severus

\- ¡Duelos muggles! No Severus. Vine aclararte las cosas

\- No hay nada que aMalfoy.. ¡Vete de mi casa!

\- Yo no sabía que estabas enamorado de Granger. De ser así jamas la hubiera tocado.

\- Pierdes el tiempo Lucius. Vete sino quieres sufrir el mismo destino que tu antiguo amo.

\- Escuchame Severus...

\- No hay que discutir nada, ustedes viven juntos y van a tener un hijo. Las palabras salen sobrando Malfoy.

\- No, Severus. No vivimos juntos, y apenas ayer me entere que voy a ser padre-

Severus noto cierto orgullo en las palabras de Lucius y eso le inquieto mucho.

-¡ Ella se acostó contigo, me fue infiel!-

-¡ Granger te creía muerto! Como todos nosotros-

Severus río

\- ¡¿Estas enamorado de ella ?!

-¡No!

\- ¡Estas enamorado de ella!. De lo contrario no te hubieras molestado en venir-

\- Vine porque ante todo somos amigos. No quiero que algo insignificante destruya la amistad de años- Severus lo miro a los ojos pero el rubio desvío la mirada.

-¡ Esta esperando un hijo tuyo! ¿Que haces aquí ? Deberías estar con ella.- soltó Severus con burla, sabia que Malfoy nunca haría tal cosa

Lucius solo callaba en realidad no tenia mas que de decirle. Quería su perdón, quería celebrar el regreso de Severus como en los viejos tiempos pero seria algo imposible, su viejo amigo lo odiaba y eso aunque le costara admitirlo le dolía mucho. Si se hubiera enterado que Granger era la mujer de Severus jamas la hubiese tocado pero ya era tarde como para su amistad como para su frío corazón.

\- Disculpame Severus. -

Severus lo miro pero no le dijo nada. Lucius debería considerarse afortunado de irse con vida, deseaba que el sintiera algún día lo que sentía en ese momento.


End file.
